Poker causes pregnancy
by picabone99
Summary: YAOI and MPREG  Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers.  The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory.  Especially Urahara's shop
1. Chapter 1

**Poker causes pregnancy**

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi

"Man, Renji, I've felt like crap since the last poker game. I don't get it", Ichigo said as he opened the door to Urahara's shop. Renji and Byakuya were right behind him having shown up at the same time.

"Yah, same here. Musta caught somethin' last time", Renji commented back. "Can't believe how sick I've been this last week". Surprisingly Byakuya chimed in with, "He is to go to Unohana-taicho for a check-up when we get home tomorrow".

Ichigo began chuckling as he continued through the door, getting out of the way of the two following him, Renji scowling and starting a whispered conversation with Byakuya.

"What's up, Strawberry?", asked Shinji. "Share the fun". Ichigo gave him a death scowl, saying, "I'm _not_ a strawberry! How many years have we known each other? I can't believe how defective your brain is". Shinji gave a face splitting grin and said, "The question still stands, what made _you _chuckle. That's like, unheard of".

"Just the two loverbirds behind me".

"Let's get this bi-monthly rules and regulations meeting underway now that the last people are here!", enthused Urahara as he waved the new arrivels over to the large table everyone else was sitting arround. "As we all know, So-taicho established this meeting to let all the partied involved air any greivances involved in the running of the different worlds and ..."

"Shut up and deal all-ready!", Grimmjow snarled making room next to him for Ichigo to squeeze in. "We all know what this manditory meeting has evolved into".

"Ai, alright, alright. Dealer's choice tonight. First game is low-ball", Urahara said, getting a devious gleam in his eyes as he expertly begins shuffling cards. (A/N: In low-ball, the worst hand wins.) "Tessai-san, snacks and drinks, arigato!", Urahara called behind him towards the kitchen.

As the drinks and snacks are brought out and placed around the table in reach of everyone, Ichigo leans in to Grimmjow and notices that his scent is surprisingly calming the nauseous stomach that he has had for the last week. Ichigo proceeds to lean in even further and takes a deeper sniff from behind Grimmjow's neck and starts to make a purring noise in the back of his throat.

"Oi, what the fuck!"

"Sorry Grimm...I-I don't know what ha-happend", Ichigo stuttered and pulled back, looking confused. To try and cover it, Ichigo then reached for his cards and asked for someone to hand him a drink, he didn't care who it was or what they gave him. As he thanks Hallibel for the coke he takes note of everyone else sitting at the table and can't help smiling at the odd group. After all, who would have thought that so many differences could be overcome? He still found it hard to believe some days that a lasting peace had come about after the war and imprisoning Aizen.

"Ante up! Renji you're to my left so first bid is yours. As dealer, I won't be playing this hand", chirped Urahara. "50 yen to open and raise, please remember this a friendly, low-key game to foster comraderie amongst the various.."

"Yah, yah. Here's my 50", Renji interupted, throwing his money into the center. Byakuya follows suit as does Shinji, quickly followed by Grimmjow. Ichigo takes a swig of his pop, looks at his cards and raises by 50. Hallibel shakes Stark off of her back and adds the 100 yen the kiddy has grown to. Stark comes to the meetings, but is to lazy to play. Instead, he enjoys the chance to sleep without Lilinette interferring. Yorouchi adds the needed amount with a cheeky comment about Ichigo feeling _to_ lucky this early in the evening.

As everyone finishes adding the money, Urahara starts asking who needs more cards. Renji takes three and promptly folds after looking at them. Byakuya takes one and puts 50 in the center. Shinji also takes one. Grimmjow takes two and smirks, raising the bet. Ichigo takes two, looks at his cards and raises Grimmjow, smirking back at him. Hallibel raises an eyebrow at Yorouchi and they both fold. Byakuya and Shinji both call. Byakuya has a pair of threes. Shinji swears and throws his cards down.

"Dammit! I thought for sure my pair of fours would hold up!"

"Heh, heh. I got ya beat, ya prissy stuck up. Pair o' twos", Grimmjow practically cackled and reached for the money.

"Oi, hold up, ya bastard! Ya ain't won yet". Ichigo smirked evilly as he laid down the best hand in low-ball: 2,3,4,5,7 with the seven being black while the others are red. "Ha! Broken flush straight". And with that he raked in the money, leaving Grimm swearing next to him.

_Amazing what a story morphs into. This was just going to be a oneshot about the evil geniusness of Urahara, oh well. Hope chapters will be alright._


	2. Chapter 2

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi

They had been playing poker for a couple hours when someone passed a saki cup to Ichigo. Ichigo immediately clamped one hand to his mouth and the other grabbed his stomach as he bolted from the table and dashed down the hall. The other players looked at each other in confusion, except for Stark who was happily curled up against Hallibel, sleeping. 

"What's up with the berry?", queried Grimmjow. "This is some great saki hat 'n clogs has".

Renji snorted, "He said when we got here that he felt like crap. Just ignore it and hand _me _the saki. The berry wouldn't apprieciate it anyway". As Renji got the cup and brought it up to his mouth, the odor suddenly hit his nose causing him to drop the cup and sprint after Ichigo.

Everyone was incredably confused now, except for Kisuke who looked thoughtful. Suddenly Kisuke burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he fell over onto Yorouchi who proceeded to punch him in the arm until he rolled off.

"It wo-worked. O-oh my G-God, it worked!" wheezed Kisuke. He was laughing so hard he couldn't catch his breath. "No-now I can gue-guess about Renji, but wh-who is Ichigo sle-sleeping with?"

"What did you do to Renji, Urahara-san", growled Byakuya, his eyes flashing in anger. The overwhelming reiatsu Byakuya's anger released causes Kisuke to stop laughing and turn to face the other man.

"Now, now, Byakuya-sama. I just listened to the conversation everyone was enjoying a couple of months ago: you know, the one where everyone was congratulating Hallibel and Stark on their mating and wondering when they would have children?", Kisuke said seriously. "Do you remember your comment about how you wished that you and Renji could have children? I had done some thinking along those lines years ago, back in the Seireiti. We are techniquely spirits so I had been thinking that the child could be created and supported entirely by reitsu_. _I had some of the research and formula done and I finished it up by the last poker nigh...uh, rules meeting. I thought it would be nice to surprise you two with the finished drug, and I was going to tell but I got distracted when Yorouchi started dancing on the table".

"You could have sent a hell butterfly anytime since then and you didn't and that still doesn't explain Ichigo. Did you give him the drug, too?"

"Um, I kinda gave everyone the drug..."

**"WHAT!", **everyone screamed. If looks could kill, Kisuke's parents would have died before they met.

"It's fine. It only works for 24 hrs. If you weren't the uke during sex in those 24 hours you're not pregnant. Well not from the drug anyway", Urahara leered in the direction of Yorouchi. She promptly punched him, saying,

"You're enough of a kid. I don't need another one 'till you grow up a bit".

"That still doesn't explain Ichigo", said Shinji. "I mean I figured the two lovebirds would go home and make like rabbits, but I didn't know Ichigo was seeing anyone. Let alone that he was gay".

Byakuya scowled at the crude way Shinji expressed himself but he was also curious as to who caught the attention of the berry. Shinji started to snicker.

"I never guessed he would bottom for anyone. If I had known he was feeling such _urges_ I would have been more than happy to help out".

"Oi, shut it", came the voice from the doorway. When everyone turned to look, they saw Ichigo and Renji standing there looking both pale and ready to kill. As they walked into the room, Kisuke attemped to hide under the table; however, Yorouchi pulled him out and hissed,

"You did it, now expain to them and take the consequensences like a man..."

"We heard everything", said Renji as he sat back down near Byakuya who promptly enveloped him in his arms. "I can't believe it. Are you sure? Don't you have to run tests or something. I mean, if I am pregnant it would be wonderful to have a child with Bya. We had been looking into a surragate so Byakuya could have an heir. But this could solve our problems".

Ichigo stayed in the doorway with his head bowed, causing his hair to fall over his face so no one could tell what he might be thinking.

_Seems like a good place for a chapter break. I apologize for the OOCness of all. This is my first story. Although, I'm not surprised that hat'n'clogs would drug everyone._


	3. Chapter 3

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi

"Ichi, you okay over there?", asked Yorouchi, her voice rising above the chatter that has sprung up over the news Urahara dropped on everyone. "You've been pretty quiet about all this. Wanna let us know how you're doing?"

Ichigo looks up with a pained expression on his face and grimaces, saying,

"Fuck! I don't know what to think. My...boyfriend...and I have only been together for three weeks. I don't even know if he wants kids. I mean, I've always wanted some. This ain't how I thought I would get some though, ya' know? I need to talk to him about this".

"Oh, who is it? Anyone we know, Ichigo-kun?", crooned Kisuke, batting his eyes at the orangette from behind his fan.

"None of your damn business ya' pervert! You're in enough trouble as is without butting in on my business."

"Why Ichi-kun, I'm heartbroken...Anyway", Kisuke switched personalities in mid speech, going from perverted shopkeeper to serious scientist, "you and Renji need to stay here and let me examine you both to make sure everything is progressing normally and that everyone is healthy".

"What's normal about two guys getting pregnant?", huffed Ichigo with a look of disbelief on his face. Even Renji was scowling at Kisuke as he got up to stand next to Byakuya, who had risen at the mentioning of examinations.

"I think you have done enough Urahara-san. Why should I stay longer and entrust Renji to your care?"

"Because it was my research, my formula and my drug, and I'm pretty sure I can diagnose positively if they are pregnant. They could be experiencing false pregnancies, you know. I also should check that all three of your reitsu is capable of supporting the pregnancies. Ichigo, I'm espiecially concered over your pregnancy. You have enough power by yourself to concieve, but my research has concluded that to have a healthy child, carried to full term, you will need reitsu support from a partner. Renji has Byakuya and.."

Ichigo interrupted, "Don't worry about it just yet, Hat'n'clogs. My partner has plenty of reitsu. If he isn't interested in helping out, I'll let you know. Besides, you said it could be false".

"Don't get your hopes up to high. The drug is quite potent".

"Well...shit".

"Now, if both Renji and yourself could come with me. Hai, hai Byakuya-sama you can come as well. Grimmjow, Hallibel, Stark -oh- he's still asleep, nevermind, and Shinji sorry the pok.., er, meeting ended so early this time. See you all in two weeks for the next game and hopefully our two favorite pregnant men will be feeling a bit better. Yorouchi, please come assist me".

Kisuke stood up as Tessai opened the outer door to the shop for those leaving. Since everyone was busy making sure they didn't forget anything, and Hallibel was trying to rouse her mate, they all missed Ichigo looking at Grimmjow and mouthing "later" at him.

_Sorry, short chapter I know. It just seemed like a good place to stop. Thanks by the way to all my readers, it means a lot to me that my first story is being enjoyed. My kids espiecally are enjoying seeing the different countries everyone is reading from. _


	4. Chapter 4

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi

This chapter has lemon. Poorly written, but still there.

Ichigo followed behind Renji and Byakuya listening to their happy, excited chatter. Well, at least Renji was chattering, Byakuya would occasionly make a one word response to his partner. Ichigo was thinking harder than he had done at almost any other time in his life. He didn't know what to do. He and Grimmjow had finally gotten together just three weeks ago. The first time they had had sex was the night Ichigo had been drugged by Urahara and now he was pregnant.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had been seeing each other for just that week and they decided after the poker game that night to go back to Grimmjow's place in Huecho Mundo. Ichigo didn't really have his own place, instead he stayed with his dad and sisters or Urahara and the visards when in the real world, at the 11th division dorms or Byakuya's mansion when in the Seireiti or in a guest room in Huecho Mundo. Ichigo didn't see the point in getting his own place when he was never in one place longer than one week. The business with being the go between for the different worlds meant a lot of travel, although it did pay well.

Ichigo thought back...

_Flashback_

"Fuuuck, Ichi! Damn you're hot. I'm going pound into that ass 'till you can't walk for the next week", snarled Grimmjow as he slammed Ichigo into his bed.

Grimmjow crawled over Ichigo until he could reach his lips and proceeded to assault them with his own. As Grimmjow kissed Ichigo, his tongue came out to caress Ichigo's lips asking for entrance which Ichi happily granted. Ichigo meanwhile, was busy unbuttoning his shirt and getting his arms out of his sleeves, he had gotten Grimm's jacket off at the door to the room leaving it in a crumpled heap. After Ichigo got his arms out of his sleeves, he left the shirt under him rather than stop kissing Grimm. It felt like he was on fire and Ichigo acted on instinct when he ground his arousal into Grimm's own member. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss leaving them both gasping for breath and mewling as they continued grinding together.

"Pants off now Berry", Grimmjow mananged to say as he started to fumble with the waistband of Ichi's pants. He was able to get them unbuttoned and unzipped and was in the process of pulling them down when Ichigo put a hand on his.

"Um, Grimm...I've never done this. I want to, with you, but um...yeah", Ichigo blushed; he was severly flustered. Grimmjow had gotten the pants off then paused at that comment.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I mean you trust me yah?"

"Yes I do".

Ichigo smiled up at Grimmjow, then smirked and pulled down on Grimm's pants, saying,

"I see you like going commando".

"It has its perks from time to time. Although your silk boxes...", saying this Grimm started kissing Ichi's neck, licking and biting down from there to his nipples, which he laved with his tongue and nibbled on while tweaking the other one with his fingers. When both were hard pebbles, he proceeded downward, kissing, sucking and nipping until he arrived at the bellybutton. He then started to swirl his tongue in, out and all around, sucking at the skin from time to time.

As this was happening, Ichigo felt like his entire body was burning. It had started off as a slow burn and was headed toward a raging wild fire. Suddenly, a warm, moist heat engulfed Ichigo's erection. Grimmjow had managed to get the boxers off while playing with the bellybutton. Ichigo gasped and shuddered, throwing his head from side to side and arching his back from the pleasure. While Ichigo was distracted, Grimmjow reached up under his pillows for the lube he kept there. Getting his fingers thoroughly coated, he gently spread Ichi's legs and teased the pink rosette his fingers found. Grimm dipped his tongue into the slit at the top of Ichigo's cock and pressed one finger into the heat of the berry writhing under him.

Ichigo moaned loudly, "Gr-Grimm..Oh God. Yes!" He clamped down on the finger invading him, but Grimm was having none of that and hissed up at him to relax. Grimmjow didn't want Ichi's first time to cause him any pain; other than it being his first time, Grimm smirked to himself. He sucked harder at Ichigo's cock, humming, and took him farther down his throat, supressing his gag reflex to do so, while inserting another finger and beginning to make a scissoring motion to stretch the entrance.

"Grimm, I'm go-gonna cum!", Ichigo wailed as he stiffened and orgasmed. Grimmjow milked Ichigo gently though his orgasm while he inserted the third and last finger, stretching and turning them about until Ichigo screamed. Grimmjow let go of Ichi's erection with a popping noise and removed his fingers. Quickly lubing his own cock, he grinned ferally at Ichigo as he came up to reclaim Ichi's mouth, he aligned his erection to the winking, puckering hole he had so carefully prepared. Capturing Ichi's lips to taste the moans he was sure would come, he nudged the head of his arousal through the tight ring of muscles guarding the entrance to his lover and paused letting Ichi get used to the feeling of being stretched so full.

"Damn, you're so tight it's all I can do not to start pounding that sweet ass o'yours". Grimmjow started a slow back and forth motion: everytime he rocked forward, he pushed a bit farther into the heat that sheathed his erection like liquid silk.

Ichigo meanwhile was trying to get comfortable. He felt so stretched and so full that he was a bit sore. Not in pain, after all the battles he had been in, he didn't like to use that word unless there was blood involved and then only if Rukia was there to threaten him with more pain if he didn't go to the 4th Division to see the healers. But definite discomfort, he was certainly feeling. Then Grimm rocked his erection inside enough to hit Ichigo's prostate, causing him to scream Grimm's name loudly.

"That's the ticket, babe, just feel the pleasure", Grimm grunted as he began to speed up his thrusts, angling for Ichi's prostate with every thrust. Ichigo kept screaming and began to rock back in time with Grimm's thrusts. As they sped up more, Grimmjow reached between them and began to fist Ichigo's reformed erection in time to his thrusts. Ichigo moaned and hummed and shouted,

"Gri-Grimm, I-I can't hold on any lon-longer".

"Then cum for me", Grimm said harshly into his ear and sped up his thrusts and fisting motions yet again. Ichigo screamed Grimmjow's name and collapsed, while Grimm continued thrusting through Ichi's orgasm, lasting only a few more until he thrust as deeply as he could into Ichigo's depths and came with a shudder and a heavy grunt. As Grimmjow rolled off to the side, he couldn't help letting a true, relaxed smile spread across his face as he looked down on his unconcious Strawberry and cuddled closer.

"I could definitly get used to this. It's a helluva lot easier beating you in the bedroom then across a sword, Berry-bitch. I wanted to do this for years now, can't believe I finally got my chance. Now, how do I keep you", Grimmjow whispered into his sleeping berry's hair.

They awoke and had sex several times that night and into the next day. Ichigo didn't leave the bed without help until the following morning and even then he was majorly limping.

_End flashback_

Ichigo came out of his memories when he ran into the back of Byakuya, who had stopped at Urahara's office with the rest of the small group.

"Eh, sorry about that Byakuya. Just got thinking to hard".

"Understandable Kurosaki-san. You undoubtably have much to decide on, such as what to say to the baby's father".

Man, am I glad that he has loosened up these last few years, thought Ichigo. Who would have thought Renji would be a good influence? Of course, Rukia had done her share too. Once she saw how Ichigo's family acted, Rukia decided that she and Byakuya should be closer as well. She was currently on assignment in the real world hunting down low level Hollows that didn't have the mental ability to follow a treaty and releasing spirits. She was assisted in this by Isshida Uryuu, who had quietly been courting her after formally asking permission from her older brother.

"Everyone come in, come in. There's plenty of room, just keep coming through into the next room", Kisuke chirped as he proceeded through the outer office full of books, papers, half-started experiments and counters. "This next room is kept clean for medical purposes. Now then'', he grinned at them before snapping his fan open and covering the lower half of his face, "who is gonna go first". He patted a doctor's exam table with one hand while he finished speaking.

Ichigo and Renji looked around the room and took in all the odd machines, which kept blinking and making whirring noises with the occaisional chime or beep, took a deep breath, pointed to each other and said,

"**He is**!"

_Well, hope the lemon was okay. First time writing it. Hope the length of this chapter makes up in part for the shorter preceeding ones. And a tip to other aspiring authors: never stop in the middle of writing lemon. Getting back in the flow of words stunk._


	5. Chapter 5

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi

Renji was the first on the exam table after Ichigo pointed out that Byakuya wanted to leave for Soul Society sooner rather than later, and that Ichigo could just stay at Hat'n'Clogs for the night anyway since Lisa, Kensai and Mashiro are on call as go-betweens this week. Ichigo leaned against the wall near the doorway as he watched Kisuke and Yorouchi wheel various machines out of the way until finally pulling the one they wanted next to the table.

"Now Renji-kun, if you would be so kind as to move your shihaksho out of the way I need access to your abdomin so I can scan for the reitsu bubble the fetus would be in", Kisuke said as he pulled a wand-looking object from a side slot of the machine. "This sensor is quite powerful but it needs to be in contact with your skin to work."

As Renji adjusted his shihaksho to allow Kisuke the skin access he needs, Byakuya stated his desire for more information on this situation.

"Now, while you do this, I confess to extreme curiosity as to how two males can produce a child and desire for you to explain this phenonemon immediately."

"Hai, hai. Excuse the simplicity of this explination though; I, after all, spent years in Soul Society working on the theory and starting the trials before spending the last few months crunching on this problem to have it done sooner to surprise you with."

Kisuke started his story while at the same time gently sliding the wand over Renji's lower abdomen. "Ah-hah! There it is!", he exclaimed when the wand lit up red. "Yorouchi, please monitor the readings for the next five minutes while I finish with the explination." Kisuke turned to more fully face Byakua although he didn't move the wand from it's place.

"The fetus is basically in a floating reistu bubble. The bubble acts as a womb and in place of an umbilical cord the fetus is "nourished", if you will, by the reistu of the parents. The special particles the "womb" is made of were programmed to harvest reitsu of the sperm donor's DNA. The drug caused this "womb" and it would dissolve within 24 hours without the second DNA donation. However, with the DNA, the particles then proceeded to do what I programmed them to."

Kisuke held up his free hand and said, "Before you ask, you wouldn't understand how I mananged to create a fetus out of spirit particles, don't ask. Kuroshuchi and Sayzel would understand after a month long discussion, but not anyone else. Needless to say, it's _extremely_ involved and complicated and deals with therorectical ideas and research."

"Now then, there are a few things you need to know for the safety of the baby and the host, or "mother", if you will", Urahara said with serious look on his face, although his eyes were twinkling. "No use of a gigai after the first month. The gigai interferes with the carrying of spirit energy and could cause a miscarriage. For the last third of the pregnancy, the "mother" must stay within the Soul Society. The atmosphere there is more heavily charged with spirit particles and will help both of the parents recharge their energy levels. Which brings me to the third item", Kisuke suddenly leered in Byakuya's direction. "You need to have sex with your partner at least once a week."

Byakuya looked stunned, his normal impassive continance blown away by that statement.

"Remember the special particles I told you about? They need to confirm the second DNA once a week", Kisuke shrugged. "It was a flaw I couldn't figure out a way around. If not done, the particles reset the fetus to become a clone of the carrier. I would recomend you taking a vacation from all assignments and staying with Abarai-kun to ensure that you are within reach. You'll have a warning if you get to caught up in paperwork to have intercourse with him at least once each week. He will develop a fever and start to sweat profusely. You'll have two hours at that point to have an orgasm within him, leaving your sperm behind. After that, the process to eliminate the second DNA is underway and can't be stopped. Also, sex is one of the best ways to share reitsu with your partner. As I've said, the fetus is "fed" on reitsu and getting it from the other parent is the safest and easiest."

"But how will the kid get delivered? I ain't gonna get female parts now am I?", Ichigo asked stepping a bit farther into the room. Byakuya started, coming back to himself. He had forgotten about Ichigo also being pregnant in his shock at becoming a father-to-be and Kisuke's explination and directions.

"A very valid inquery, Kurosaki-san. I'm quite fond of Renji as he is and have no desire for a female partner."

"Hell ya!", Renji chimed in with. "I ain't gonna be no bitch! **OW!**" Renji yelled as Yorouchi smacked the side of his head.

"Be glad you're preggers pineapple or I think she would have done worse then a smack", Ichigo sniggered at his friend. "But still, you've yet to answer the question, Urahara."

"Of course not. Weren't you listening? You don't even have a real womb, just a "womb" made of spirit particles. There aren't any fluids around the fetus since everything is being done with my special particles, so you won't have to worry about your bag of waters or excessive weight gain. You both will need to be closely monitored and at the end of the 9 months when the fetus is fully devolped a ceasarian will be performed." Kisuke then turned back to Yorouchi and asked for the results. She responded by hitting a button on the machine which caused a screen on the wall to light up, displaying numbers and symbols no one else in the room other than Kisuke could decypher.

"Ah, excellent Renji. Everything is fine. The fetus is developing normally, the reitsu is absorbing correctly and you've obviously enjoyed sex with your partner regularly these past two weeks since the fetus has different DNA than just yours. The pregnancy will last the same amount of time as normal, 9 months, so I will recommend monthly check-ups until the last month. In the last month, you should go in weekly. I'll send a list of suggestions and the requirements to Unohana-taicho so she knows what to do in regards to your _unique_ situation. Abarai-kun, you're all done so if you would get down Ichigo can have his turn." Kisuke said, smiling towards the grimacing strawberry.

Ichigo stood still, scowling, while Renji got down from the table. He didn't know what all that machine could show about the baby, but there was certain information he didn't want spread all over. He knew he would have to go under the sensor wand; he didn't want to risk the health of a child after all, especially his own, he just didn't want certain things to come to light yet. Ichigo knew, for all Urahara was a perverted shopkeeper, he was also a former captain of the Gotei-13 and could keep secrets. After all, he was trusted by the Visards when no other was.

"Alright, I'll get on the table. But there's no need for Byakuya and Renji to stick around; Byakuya did say he wanted to get back tonight and with the big news they have to deliver maybe they should be on their way. Yorouichi could show them the way though the mess you live in to the basement and they could use your private senkaimon." Ichigo was taking his time moving toward the table, hoping they would follow his suggestion. Fortunately, Kisuke could tell something was worrying Ichigo and told Yorouchi to do what Ichigo suggested, she could then go to bed afterward, he would clean up the room by himself after finishing Ichi's exam.

_Silly berry, I'm sure the readers have already figured out your secret._


	6. Chapter 6

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

Ichigo was relieved when the other three left the room, not without a lot of bitching on the part of Renji though. He had wanted to stay and see how Ichigo's test went since Ichigo had seen his after all. Byakuya accidently helped Ichigo out when he mentioned having to see the council of elders for his clan. They would have to be informed immediately about the next Kuchiki heir. This caused Renji to give up on arguing to stay and instead caused him to start swearing about stuck up, bitchy elders who should mind their own business. The elders had been against Byakuya taking Renji as his partner, since there would be no heir to follow the clan head. The elders hadn't counted on Kisuke's interference, but then, who would have? Renji now followed after Byakuya and Yorouchi with a vindictive look on his face. He had had to swallow a lot grief from the elders and was now looking foward to going back to see how Byakuya would deal with them. The Kuchiki head wasn't pleased with the elders either, first because of the opposition to his choice of partners and second, because they were still pushing him to officially marry a princess from another clan to produce an heir.

As they left the room, Ichigo finally hopped up on the exam table and removed his shirt before Kisuke could ask. Ichi also undid his pants and slid them down just enough so his lower abdomin was exposed before laying down. Kisuke cocked an eyebrow at him,

"Well, shall we get this show on the road?" And with that, Kisuke proceeded to move the wand over Ichigo trying to find the mock womb. He found it fairly quickly since he had already found Renji's and they were in similar places.

"Hmm...anything you want to get off your chest Berry-kun? I'm all ears, figuratively speaking of course", Kisuke asked as he waited for the machine to be done reading the changes within the other man's body.

"Not at the moment, no." Although that may change depending on what that machine tells him, Ichi thought to himself.

They passed to next few minutes in quiet: thoughtful on Urahara's part, nervous on Ichigo's. When the five minutes was up, Kisuke pressed the button to bring up the results. He immediately looked concerned and turned back to Ichigo.

"What! What is it? Is everything okay?", Ichigo had started to panic at the look on Kisuke's face.

"Your lover is an arrancar isn't he? These results indicate you are having twins: one is a visard, like yourself, the other one however", Kisuke paused and took a deep breath before continuing on. "The other one is an arrancar. This changes a few things from what I told everyone earlier. You _will_ need to have a mating ceremony with the sire to ensure the sharing of reitsu. Just sex won't do enough. When you join as mates, the bond created automatically shares reitsu across it. It does this to ensure that the mates are at equal levels so one doesn't destroy the other if the higher level one were to evolve. Basically it's a safety measure to make sure the lower level doesn't get eaten if the stronger one loses interest. Also, you will need to spend the last _half _of your pregnancy in Huecho Mundo. The atmosphere there is different and Soul Society's just won't cut it if you want to have both babies stay healthy. The visard fetus will have no difficulty with either place."

Kisuke paused a moment to make sure Ichigo was still following everything he was saying. Seeing that Ichigo was still mentally with him, if a bit stressed looking, he continued,

"There is some good news, Ichi-kun", he crooned. "Hollow pregnancies take less time. They are only pregnant for 6 months; since you are a hybrid I would hazard a guess that you will be pregnant for about 7 months."

"Um...I know how pregnancy works. I mean, Goat-face is a doctor and all, so how can the baby be developed so soon. Arrancars are so similar to shinigamis and you said Renji would take 9 months."

"I was talking to Szayel about this once. It's because Hollows consume other Hollows. The massive boost in reitsu, all at one time, forces the fetus's development. You should be aware of the fact that your inner Hollow will probably become more prevelant towards the end of your pregnancy and you may have some physical changes that will be permanant. I don't know what they will be; but, hazarding a guess, they will be to mark you as a Beta Arrancar. You will become more androgonous since you are a male to begin with, similar to Szayel. He is a Beta. He actually has the ability to get pregnant naturally, I don't think that will happen to you though. I think if you want more children, you will still need my help."

Ichigo's mind shut down at that point to save what was left of his sanity. As he drifted into oblivion, his only thought was how would Grimm handle _that_ news.

_I love how Ichi thought of his kitty at the end. I don't think it has sunk in yet that he is getting a mate and kids all in one fell swoop. Thanks Kisuke for forcing the issue. I wonder what's gonna happen in the morning when he awakes?_


	7. Chapter 7

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

When Ichigo awoke the next morning he saw the familiar sight of Urahara's guest room ceiling. He had woken up here any number of times before, from his early days being injured as a substitute soul reaper to lately staying over on his go-between duties. He would always help out around the shop and try to buy a meal or two while staying here, he felt it was the least he could do for crashing at the shop as often as he did. However, this morning when he awoke, he felt something nagging in the back of his mind, something to do with the poker game the night before, something extremely important. As he lay there, his brow furrowed with the effort of trying to recall what exactically happened last night to leave a niggling worry in the back of his head. Suddenly Ichigo's stomach gurgled and seized causing him to blanche; clasping a hand over his mouth, he leapt up and sprinted over to the adjacent guest bathroom. Ichigo arrived at the toilet just in time to loose the food he had consumed the night before.

'Ah, yes...Kisuke happened', thought Ichigo as he straightened up from his hunched over posture. He remembered what Kisuke had told everyone about drugging them and also what he had told Ichigo later in private during his exam. 'I can't believe that guy. He does all that research and study and then just goes and carelessly drugs everyone without warning or even saying anything afterward. One of these days, he's gonna be on the recieving end of one of his crazy ideas and I can't wait. At least he better be, if I have to, I'll get help to ensure that.'

Ichigo reached over and turned on the shower so it would be warm when he hopped in. He then stood up and closed the lid on the toilet before flushing it. He grabbed a towel, set it on the lid and quickly shimmied out of his clothes. Stepping into the shower, he closed the door behind him before opening his mouth to let the hot water rinse the nasty taste from his mouth. He let the hot water relax his too tense muscles as he scrubbed down. He was in a bit of a rush so he didn't linger. Ichigo really needed to talk to Grimmjow and the sooner the better. After getting completely clean, he turned off the water and stepped out into the steamy bathroom, reaching for his towel as he did so.

"~Berry-chan~", sang Urahara as he slammed open the bathroom door. "I need you to take these instructions to Sayzel when you go. We'll have the Gauganta opened up right after breakfast so you can go see your ~lover~. You need to eat well after all to keep yourself healthy and keep your energy up for the babies. It's so exciting, I can't believe you're expecting. I would never have thought you would be pregnant." Kisuke waved a packet of papers at Ichigo as he talked.

Ichigo had frozen in shock when to door banged open, just standing there dripping with his mouth hanging open. He drew a sudden deep breath, shook himself, then screamed,

"What are you doing? You pervert, the reason I'm pregnant is your weird ass drug. Remember? The one you slipped to a whole roomfull of people? Furthermore", Ichigo continued, jabbing a finger into Kisuke's chest, causing him to back out of the room with Ichigo following. "You have the gall to act surprised about me being pregnant. And you told me that I will have to mate, officially, with the father since otherwise one baby will definately _not_ survive." Ichigo wasn't paying attention to anything other than giving Urahara a piece of his mind so he didn't notice that they were moving down the hallway toward the front room. He was so caught up in his words he didn't hear the gasps from the people gathered around the table eating.

"After telling me that one baby could die, you then say that I will be changing into a **girl because of the mating I need to do to save it**!" Ichigo yelled that last statement while waving his hands in the air. He then took a few deep breaths and calmed down enough to notice where he was. "Good morning everybody, sorry about the yelling. Um...Yorouchi, what's so funny?"

Yorouchi was rolling around on the floor, gasping for air as tears rolled down her face. Every once in a while, a hiccuping, laughing noise could be heard. Tessai had wrapped his hands over the eyes of Jinta and Ururu when Ichigo had entered the room following Kisuke. Seeing this Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at Kisuke and asked,

"What's up with everyone today? They're acting a bit odd don't you think?"

"Well Berry-chan, I think they are in awe from seeing you in all your full _glory_. It isn't everyday that such a wondrous sight occurs after all."

Ichigo looked puzzled, then slowly comprehension dawned across his face. He had charged after Kisuke without thought and now he was standing, dripping and naked, in the large room in front of the rest of the inhabitants. He blushed and reached down with his hands to try and hide his manhood. Mumbling something, he quickly dashed down the hallway back to the bathroom. Upon reaching the safety of the room, Ichigo slammed the door shut and locked it behind him this time.

'ARGH! I'm such an idoit!' Ichigo mentally berated himself for forgetting that little feature on the door. He could have saved himself a great deal of embarressment if he had only locked the door earlier. 'Then again, Hat'n'clogs probably has keys to every door he owns and made a device to unlock the ones he doesn't own', Ichigo rationalized.

As Ichigo finally started to towel off, his inner Hollow decided to make itself known. He and Ichigo had come to a bit of an agreement in dealing with each other since Ichigo's powers were restored and didn't fight over control anymore. Ichigo let Shiro, his inner Hollow, out during battles more often and _always_ during sparring practice with Kenpachi. Those two were way too similar and it always turned into a bloodbath before the match was over. After the match, Kenpachi and Shiro would drink saki and tell lies about the practice while getting patched up. He and Ichigo also had developed a neat trick for use when they needed an extra edge. Shiro could mannifest outside Ichigo's inner world for brief periods of time. The length of time, they found, depended on how much energy was being used in battle. If the battle was easy, Shiro could stay out the whole time; if the battle involved bankai and several Getsugatensho's, Shiro could only manage to create a distraction before dissapearing again.

**'Yo, King. Gotta tell ya...can't wait to see the cubs your havin'. I'm gonna cuddle 'em and train 'em right. Just you wait and see. I'm gonna be the most kick-ass uncle they're ever gonna have.'**

'What drugs are you _on_? I can't believe you just said that. What's wrong with you?'

_'Ichigo', _said Zangetsu_. 'You obviously remember Urahara-san mentioning the evolution you will undergo by becoming a Hollow's mate, correct? It seems the pregnancy and associated hormornal changes in your body have already triggered Shirosaki into becoming a Beta. He is in here trying to convince me to "claim" him as his Alpha. It is a bit disconcerting to say the least, however it has made him very excited about the forthcoming cubs your body is nuturing.'_

'Oh great. Just my luck...still it could be worse.' Ichigo thought as he wrapped the towel around himself and left the bathroom to get dressed in some of the extra clothes he kept here. 'Shiro could be laughing his ass off at the idea and rubbing in that _he_ at least is a male though and though.'

While Ichigo was busy throwing on a pair of jeans and a basic black tee, he was doing some seriously heavy thinking. He didn't like some of the results, especially the part involving Kisuke, but Ichi knew he protect those nearest to him and that now included his children-to-be. Ichigo hung his towel over the back of the chair in his room and walked out to have a talk with the bastard that caused this mess.

_And hey, presto, another chapter done. Hope everyone enjoyed the mental image of a very naked dripping, wet Ichigo. And that is yet more proof that I don't own Bleach, 'cause naked Ichigo would probably be his default mode._


	8. Chapter 8

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

Ichigo wandered back though the hall he had previously raced down, trying to save some dignity. He stopped just outside the room where everyone else was eating breakfast and waiting for him; taking a deep breath, Ichigo decided to just ignore anything that was said about his appearance a few moments ago. Stepping into the room, Ichigo saw an empty spot at the table and move towards it. He folded his long legs under him and proceeded to pour out a cup of tea, resolutely ignoring Yorouchi who was still hiccuping. Ichigo gave a small smile and a bob of his head in thanks when Ururu handed him a bowl of miso soup. He made quick work of the soup before eating an egg and rice dish Tessai made that he was particually fond of. Finishing that, Ichigo grabbed a muffin to nibble on and turned to Urahara,

"Listen up Hat'n'clogs", God I can't believe I'm gonna to do this, Ichi thought. "I might as well just stay in Heucho Mundo from this point on rather than wait. You said I would have to be there anyway for the health of the baby and I still need to talk to the father and deal with this mate shit you're forcing. I'm gonna leave my gigai here. You are **not **to do anything to it. It doesn't need any modifications, alterations and, in fact, you will **not** touch it in any way, shape or form. Or I will tell my old man that the kids are yours and you refused to have anything to do with them. I think you can picture what he would do to you if he even thought that you touched me in any manner beyond that of sensei or healer. Understood?"

Kisuke blanched at the threat from Ichigo and snapped out his fan. He could very well imagine what Isshin would do and liked his man bits where they were, thank you very much. "Of course, Ichigo-kun. I wouldn't dream of betraying the trust you're showing in me by leaving your gigai here", Kisuke said with his face behind his fan.

Yorouchi finally got herself under control and cleared her throat to get Ichigo's attention. Having recieved it, she began to speak.

"Hey Ichigo. From the comments you made earlier about being a 'girl in the mating', it's pretty obvious you're seeing an arrancar. It's Grimmjow, right? I mean Stark and Hallibal are mated, so no cheating allowed. Sayzel's a Beta, Nel's a woman or a girl depending on how much power she has at the moment, and after the fight with Kenpachi, Nnoritora reverted to a child form as well and still hasn't recovered yet. And it better not be Ulquiorra, he and Orihime are doing so well together; she is so happy. I'm sure you wouldn't mess that up. And all the others died in the war. Well except for Gin, but he isn't an arrancar so he doesn't count. Besides, he and Rangiku seem to be reaching an agreement, _finally_."

Ichigo looked stunned at the flow of information coming from Yorouchi. He wasn't too surprised at her knowledge of everyone's private business, he just wished she wasn't involved in his. He sighed and pulled at his hair before answering.

"You're too smart and observent for my piece of mind, Yorouchi. I'm not saying anything else though. I think my..._hopefully_ future mate should be told everything before I get into discussions about my love life with people not involved. I mean, we just started dating, I don't know how he is gonna deal with 'Hey, great news! We're gonna be parents! Let's mate!' I'm kinda nervous about that having that talk." Ichigo looked a bit green at the thought. "What am I gonna do if he doesn't want this?"

"I'm sure it will be fine, Ichigo-san", Kisuke said. He folded the fan down and looked serious for a moment. "Cubs aren't very common in Heucho Mundo and it shows the strength of the Alpha to have sired twins. It also says much about your strength as well, so I don't think you will have to worry about him turning you down. He will gain much prestige from mating with such a powerful Beta; his power will probably increase when you are official mates, since you are more powerful than him. Remember what I said about levels being equal between mates?"

'But what if I want more than to have him want me as a type of trophy?' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Hey Kisuke. I'm gonna need another favor from you. You gotta hold off Goat-face for awhile. I don't care how you do it, just keep my dad away 'till I can figure out my situation. He's nuts anyways and I refuse to deal with him until everything calms down some. Got it?"

"Hai, hai. I think I can manage to stall him for a month or two. That might be the best you can get though."

"I'll deal with it when he breaks loose from you. Just try and give me a heads up when you think he's gettin' restless. Now then, where do you want me leaving my gigai?"

Kisuke's brow furrowed as he thought. His face cleared up quickly and he answered that leaving it in the guest room might be the best. He could use it in his efforts to delay Ishhin from finding out about his son and Kisuke's own part in the situation.

Ichigo thanked Tessai and Ururu for the great breakfast and excused himself so he could begin packing for his extended stay. He kept a few things at his room in Huecho Mundo, all the visards did, it just made it easier to travel between worlds at a moments notice if he didn't have to pack. However, this was going to be the longest he had stayed in one place since the treaty took effect and he wanted to make sure he didn't leave something here that he might need later. Ichigo wandered back towards his room, running a mental inventory of what he had here versus what was in Huecho Mundo. He didn't need toiletries; he recalled that he had just restocked those during his last "visit" with Grimmjow.

Ichigo entered his room and decided that he didn't need to pack clothes either. He had enough over there and any way he would be needing some more as he "expanded". Ichigo grimaced at that thought as he opened his backpack. He decided that what he really needed was going to be something to relieve the boredom he was sure would be setting in after the novelty of staying in one place wore off. Ichigo grabbed for his iPod and the special charger Kisuke had made for it. The charger worked off the spiritually heavy atmospheres of the other worlds since he didn't have access to electricity there. He also shoved in a few of his favorite Shakespeare works, Dante's _Divine Comedy_, and _Good Omens_ by Pratchett and Gaimen, all a good read when he needed to kill some time. Surprisingly, both Soul Society and Huecho Mundo had rather excellent libraries but he wanted to make sure he had something on hand for emergnecies. After making a final sweep of the room, Ichigo decided that anything else he needed or wanted would already be there, such as movies or video games, or else if he forgot something and needed it later, Shinji could snag it for him. Ichigo slammed his soul reaper badge into his chest, causing his soul reaper form to appear and his gigai to crumple to the ground. He left his room with a feeling of apprehension settling in his gut as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and went in search of Kisuke to make him open a Gargaunta to Huecho Mundo's throne room.

_Isshin defending Ichigo's honor...Brrr, scary thoughts._


	9. Chapter 9

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

Ichigo arrived in the throne room of Los Noches without incedent. As he stepped out of the Gauganta, he took a glance around the room. Now that Aizen was no longer in the picture the throne room was used as a greeting hall for those people coming from the other worlds. It had been decorated with bright furniture and large floor pillows. In fact, all the rooms and hallways had been changed for the better with the addition of drapes, furniture and vastly oversized pillows of every color imaginable. The makeover certainly made navigating the palace easier and improved the moods of those who lived here and had been forced to stay in such a steril looking environment. Ichigo noticed that no one was here to greet him, which was a bit odd since someone should have noticed the change of energies heralding an arrival.

'Odd, but whatever. Everyone may be busy', Ichigo thought to himself as he headed to the door. He really needed to talk to Grimmjow. He had just grabbed the handle when it was flung open.

"Itsygo!" Nell wailed as she gloomped onto his head.

"Hey, Nell. I was wondering where the welcome committee was. What's up?"

"Nell had to fight everyone to come get her Itsygo, yes she did. Grimmy was really bad and didn't want to stay so Nell slimed him and Nnoi, then they stayed put."

"Um...thanks for coming to see me but I really was kinda hoping to see Grimmjow. I have some important things to discuss with him." Ichigo had managed to get out the door and was walking down the hallway towards Grimm's rooms. "How about you go get Grimmjow for me and tell him I'll meet him in his rooms, 'kay."

"But Nell wants to play eternal tag with her Itsygo!"

"How about later I'll read you and Nnoitra a book or something. I really need to talk adult stuff with Grimm."

"Two books. And Nell picks."

"Fine, two books. Now get going." Ichigo laughed as she finally took off down the hallway. He loved Nell like a sister in either form but this one always cheered him up no matter what his mood. Ichigo continued on his way knowing it was a bit of a hike to get anywhere in this maze of a place. That was a good defense in case of invasion, as had been proven, but was a serious pain to deal with in day-to-day living.

As Ichigo walked he noticed he was starting to overheat. 'Man, it's not this warm in these halls usually. The rooms are the only place really comfortable here.' He had just about reached Grimmjow's rooms when he noticed he was starting to sweat. 'Oh crap! This is something Hat'n'clogs had mentioned!' Ichigo finally realized what was happening. It had been a week since Grimmjow and he had been able to find anytime to be together. While Ichigo wasn't on call this past week, Grimmjow had border patrol duty to perform. 'Shit!'

Ichigo finished getting to the rooms in a run, threw open the doors and tossed his backpack into the corner. He then stripped out of his clothes hopped onto the bed. Reaching under the pillows, Ichigo found the lube Grimmjow kept stashed for easy use. He then reached back and started to prep himself for Grimm's sizeable erection.

"Hey babe, Nell said you had to talk to me...WOW!" Grimmjow had entered his rooms without too much care only to stop in shock. He had been thinking since last night about the news Urahara had dropped and what it meant for his hopes of keeping Ichigo with him for ever, but he figured he should wait to talk to his berry to get a better picture. Afterall, Ichigo had probably gotten more information from Urahara after everyone was chased out. He wasn't expecting anything other than a serious Ichigo wanting to talk about the news so when he finally realized what he was seeing on his bed, he was shocked to say the least.

"If being told your pregnant does this to you, your gonna be spending a lot of time knocked up, Berry-bitch!"

"Talk later, sex now!"

Ichigo at this point was finger fucking himself on four fingers and glaring over his shoulder at his partner. Grimmjow ripped his clothes off and bounded over to his sexy berry. Reaching the bed, he climbed on top of Ichigo and grabbed the lube Ichigo had dropped on the bed. Giving it a squeeze, he poured a generous dollop onto the palm of his hand and coated his large erection completely. Pulling Ichigo's fingers out of the way, he quickly aligned himself with the hole twitching and winking in front of him and thrust in all the way to the hilt in one smooth move. Ichigo moaned in a combination of pleasure and pain at the sudden filling sensation. Grimmjow groaned in pure bliss.

"Shit. You're always so tight. I'll never get tired of this." Grimmjow said and then began slow, leisurely thrusts in and out of the tight heat that was surrounding and carressing his cock. Grimmjow would pull almost all the way out, leaving just the head of his cock within his lover's entrance, then he would slam foward to be buried with his balls slapping against Ichigo's ass. Grimmjow made sure to hit Ichigo's prostate on each stroke causing Ichigo to moan and scream in pleasure.

"Fa-faster, h-harder. Now!" Ichigo began to scream louder when Grimmjow followed his demands. Grimmjow also freed one of his hands from its grip on Ichigo's hip to fist the erection hanging between Ichigo's legs. He began sliding his hand along the erection in time to his thrusts, occaisionally twisting his thumb over the top and digging his thumbnail into the slit of the heavily weeping erection. With a final hoarse scream, Ichigo came, spraying his seed across the bedspread below him. The satin walls clamping down hard on his cock triggered Grimmjow's own orgasm and he thrust hard and as deep as he could before releasing his own seed. He stayed buried like that until Ichigo's twitching muscles had milked his length completely empty before pulling out, leaving cum to dribble out of Ichigo's hole.

"That was quite the greeting, Ichi-berry. Please do that again. Often."

Ichigo merely grunted at him. He was exhausted but mustered up enough energy to say, "It has a lot to do with the news from last night. Let me nap and I'll talk later." Ichigo rolled over and fell asleep quickly. Grimmjow was highly curious at this point but decided that waking Ichigo up would be the wrong choice, so he left the bed and retrieved a damp washcloth to clean Ichi with. After cleaning off the sleeping berry, Grimmjow decided to take a long bath and wait for his answers, no matter that his curiousity was sky high and climbing.

_Don't worry Grimmjow, curiosity won't kill this kitty._


	10. Chapter 10

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such. NO Dub-con or Non con

It was nearly noon when Ichigo finally woke up. He yawned and stretched, looking around the room for Grimmjow. When he didn't see him, Ichigo decided to get up, get dressed and find some food before having a_ very _important talk with the other man. Just as Ichigo was sliding off the bed, the door opened, letting Grimmjow into the room. He was carrying a large tray loaded down with sandwiches, fruit and drinks.

"Hey, Ichi. Glad to see you up and about. Now come over to the table and talk. Urahara sent over some papers he said you forgot, but I never saw 'em. Sayzel grabbed 'em, looked over 'em real quick and took off for his lab mumbling about mates and betas." Grimmjow had carried the tray over to the window table and set it down while talking. He turned to look at Ichigo and found him pulling up some pants Grimm had set out earlier after he had finished his bath. Ichigo came over to the table and flopped down into one of the chairs, then grabbed a sandwich and started eating. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at this but grabbed his own sandwich, took a bite and sat down opposite Ichigo. Grimmjow devowered his sandwich and watched Ichigo like a hawk. When Ichigo went to grab some fruit, Grimmjow grabbed his hands instead.

"Enough, I've waited since last night to talk to ya'. Ya gotta tell me what's goin' on, Ichi." Grimmjow was very nervous. All he could think of was what if Ichigo didn't want this cub. Grimm had wanted to keep it from the moment Kisuke had stopped laughing and started to explain what he had done. "Please look at me."

Ichigo finally looked up at Grimmjow and took a deep breath. He then proceeded to explain everything Urahara said to Renji. Grimmjow leered at Ichigo when he explained the rule about weekly sex.

"Um...Grimm, it's a bit different for me though. It's because you're an arrancar. The baby...uh, cub...is a visard like me. But the other cub is an arrancar like you."

"TWO! That's fuckin' awesome! We're so fuckin' powerfull! I can't believe it!" Grimmjow was shouting and had started waving his hands all over the place in his excitement. "Twin cubs is, like, unheard of." All at once Grimmjow calmed down and get a serious look on his face.

"Ichigo, do you want these cubs? I do. Badly. More importantly, I want them with you. I'm sorry if you feel rushed into this but I've known for years that I feel more for you than a rival. I was so excited when you agreed to start datin' me. Please be my mate and have these cubs with me."

Ichigo was speechless. He had never expected this side of Grimmjow. He had been worried about being a trophy in the best case scenario or losing the cubs in the worst if Grimmjow wouldn't agree to mate with him. Ichigo had never suspected Grimmjow had feelings for him for so long. Ichigo leapt out of his chair and over the table and the food on it to wrap his arms around Grimm's neck. Crushing their lips together, Ichigo only pulled back enough to say "YES!" before pressing their lips back together.

**'Oooohhh yes! I get to help ya' set up for the matin'. When I'm done wit'ya, the kitty won't be able to keep his claws, and othar parts, offa ya'. Oh, we'll need to do somethin' with the room too.'**

'You stay out of this for now. We'll talk later.' Ichigo thought back at Shiro, blushing furiously.

Grimmjow was enjoying his lapful of passionate berry but he remembered that Ichigo had said his pregnancy was a bit different than Renji's. Grimmjow reluctantly pulled Ichigo off of his lips and placed him firmly in his lap, saying,

"What did ya' mean about being different than that pineapple, Abarai?"

"I have to stay here in Heucho Mundo the last half of the pregnancy, which should only last about 7 months. There's more about that but if you want more information, pry the papers out of Sayzel. The big thing is that if I didn't mate with the arrancar who was the cubs sire, the arrancar cub wouldn't live. It had to do with sharing reiatsu across the mating bond. Just getting boosts from your reiatsu during sex isn't enough. The other big thing, and it might change how you feel about mating me.."

"Never happen. Not in a million years," Grimmjow interrupted and kissed Ichigo with all the passion he could before drawing back away.

Ichigo blushed again, and continued, "Apparently being visard is enough like an arrancar that I'll become more like Beta arrancar physically. Urahara isn't sure how far it will go, but I will say everything has already affected Shiro. He's a Beta now, too."

"Not a problem. Szayel's a Beta and no one in their right mind would cross him. Betas are just as strong as Alphas and just as deadly. Just because a male is a Beta, don't underestimate him."

Ichigo was reassured by that little speech and sat up a little straighter on Grimm's lap while reaching for some fruit. He was still very hungry. As he was munching on an apple, he heard Grimmjow clear his throat behind him. Ichigo turned to face him with a questioning expression on his face.

"Do you know anythin' about the mating ritual, Ichigo?" Ichigo shook his head in the negative before setting down his apple core and giving Grimmjow his full attention. "It's not complicated or involved. It just involves exchangin' reitsu- laced bites at the proper times, in the proper places on your mate-to be. There is sex involved but it's a bit different. We can't do it today since we had sex already; the ritual will have to wait 24 hours to do."

Ichigo merely nodded his head at the information. He was willing to trust Grimmjow when he said mating wasn't a complicated process and decided not to stress out over it. Instead, Ichigo proposed going to the rec room everyone tended to hang out in, to tell all their friends here in Los Noches, about the mating and cubs.

_Yeah, I know. Not to much drama or suspense about becoming mates. Oh well._


	11. Chapter 11

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

Ichigo opened blurry eyes the next morning to reveal that he was alone in the bed he would be sharing with Grimmjow from this evening's mating onward. He was confused why he was alone until he remembered what happened the night before.

_Flashback_

Grimmjow and Ichigo had killed time in the rooms before going down to the rec in the evening by doing some much needed cleaning and re-organizing. Since Ichigo was going to be staying there from now on, he moved all the things he had been keeping in his guest room into Grimm's room. Grimmjow made room in his closet and drawers for Ichigo's things and help put all of his things away. After the room had been set to rights, Grimmjow went and found Ichigo putting the last of his things away in the bathroom.

"Are ya' ready, Berry-bitch? We'll go down to the rec room, grab some dinner and tell everyone the amazin' news about us matin' and the cubs."

"Yeah, I'm just...I dunno. Nervous? Excited? Something like that anyway. This is just so unreal. Just yesterday mornin' I thought I had the flu or something and now we're walking down to tell everyone I'm pregnant and you're gonna be my mate."

"They pro'bly know about the pregnant thing already. Hallibel and Starrk were there last night after all. You bein' my mate...that should surprise 'em though." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into an embrace and placed his head on the top of the orangette to comfort him and calm him down. Even though they had yet to mate, Ichigo would be starting to exhibit some of a Beta's characteristics since he was both pregnant and his inner hollow was now a Beta. Two of those traits would be cravings to be touched by his Alpha and surrounded by his Alpha's scent. After calming Ichigo, Grimmjow grabbed his hand and pulled him out of their rooms.

"Now, let's go grab some food. You need to keep your strength up; not just for the cubs, but also for the mating tomorrow night." And with that they headed down to the rec room.

When they got there, Grimmjow and Ichigo found they were almost the last to arrive, baring some Fraccion and Szayel. It wasn't uncommon for Szayel to miss meals since he would often loose track of time while working on his experiments. They went to the side board and loaded their plates with the food that was laid out for dinner. Looking around, Grimmjow and Ichigo spotted some empty chairs at the table Hallibal and Starrk were eating at and went to join them. After they sat down and had started to eat, Hallibel asked Ichigo about what had happened once everyone left.

"Um, Kisuke took Renji and me to his medical examination room and ran a test on each of us. He confirmed that we were both pregnant and gave us both some instructions. What he told me is why I'm here, but I want Grimmjow to tell everyone."

"Well...?", asked Hallibel, glancing at Grimmjow. "Ichigo said for you to tell us, so talk."

Grimmjow swallowed the mouthful of food and said, "Ichi's expectin' twins and he's agreed to be my mate." Then he continued eating dinner. Ichigo was scowling at the abrupt way his mate-to-be had announced the big news before giving himself a mental shrug. 'I knew what Grimm was like goin' into this.'

Everyone around them who heard that statement, stopped what they were doing in shock. Those who had been to far away to hear noticed something was odd and bothered the ones who were closer until the room was filled with whispers.

"Wow, Ichigo. Congratulations!" Hallibel was the first to speak, but she was quickly followed by the others in the room. "When is the mating ceremony?"

"Grimm said tomorrow."

"Perfect! Starrk, Ulquiora: Take this kitty out for a walk or something. In fact, if you're not a female or a Beta get your but outta' here now. Don't let Grimm back until after dinner tomorrow, and don't let him out of your sight. He doesn't get to see his Beta until it's time to lock in their room, got it?" Starrk and Ulquiora took in the determination on Hallibel's face and, without a word spoken between, them, each grabbed Grimmjow under an arm and proceeded to drag him out of the room, closely followed the few male Alpha fraccion in the room. They all knew better than to argue with one of the rare Alpha females. No one paid any heed to Grimmjow's spluttered threats which were quickly silenced by the doors closing behind the males.

All the remaining females and Betas looked at Ichigo in excitement and then at each other before Mila-Rose squealed, "Bitch party!"

And with that, half the Hollows went through the doors into the kitchen while the rest spread out across the room and started moving furniture out of the way. Once the furniture was moved, pillows and blankets were placed in an ever expanding pile in front of the large plasma t.v. While all this was going on, Hallibel stayed beside Ichigo. He turned to her in confusion,

"What's goin' on? It's not that big a deal, is it?"

"Ichigo, taking a mate at Espada level is a huge deal. Someone will lose power and someone will gain power in a mating of such a high level. It is incredably rare to find a mate with a similar level of power and then to be told that you and Grimmjow will have two cubs. It is our version of a fairy tale. No one thinks it can happen, but it's fun to talk about in our little get togethers. And then to find out it _can_ happen...Well. This will be talked over for centuries to come, I'm sure."

Ichigo blushed. He found himself doing that far to often lately, but he really didn't understand how rare twins were until now. He couldn't believe that Grimm and him would become stories to tell to cubs in the future. His inner musings were cut short when Hallibel continued.

"Do you know what is involved in the mating? Did Grimmjow explain it to you?"

"No. He said it wasn't too big a deal."

"Ha! Typical Alpha thought process. It isn't too involved, but you should be educated in what to do so when to time comes it isn't a surprise or anything. Now come over to the cushions and I'll fill you in while we wait for the rest to come out of the kitchen. And before you ask; yes, we do need more food. You at least, will be on a special diet for the next 24 hours to improve your stamina. There are no made- drugs allowed in the mating ceremony, but certain foods will help."

Ichigo followed after Hallibel and took a seat, curled up on a cushion next to her before asking,

"Stamina? What's so important about that? It's just a ceremony, right?"

Just then, Shiro popped into excistance on the pillow next to Ichigo and Ichigo got his first good look at his inner Hollow since Zangetsu said he was a Beta now. Shiro's hair was now longer, hanging past his shoulders, his lips looked fuller and his body seemed to have slight curves now, where before, there were only hard angles. All in all, he still looked like Shiro, just a bit more androgonous. Ichigo decided that it wasn't that bad a look, and felt he could manage if that was what would happen to him.

**"Stamina is ver' important, King. The longer the matin', the more powerful the bond."**

Hallibel was taken aback by the abrupt appearance of a Beta she didn't know and asked Ichigo about him only to be answered by the new Beta.

**"I'm Shiro! This here's my King. I'm his inner Hollow. We've evolved together so we're kinda like twins now! I'm gonna be an Uncle!"**

"Shiro, let me talk! He is my inner Hollow, which is what makes me a Visard. Shiro has become a Beta before me. I was told I will develop more Beta characteristics after mating, but my pregnancy triggered Shiro's transformation early. We've stopped fighting against each other and now work together better. I guess we're like twins, although I hadn't thought of it like that till now. Shiro can manifest externally for a limited amount of time." While Ichigo was talking, Shiro had put his head in Ichigo's lap and was petting the area the twins were growing in. Ichigo started running his fingers through Shiro's hair, finding it oddly comforting to do so.

Hallibel's face softened with the explination. "You are very fortunate indeed, Ichigo. Having a sibling around, no matter how you came to be related, will help you immensly later in the pregnancy, when there are times your Alpha can't be with you. I can already tell he is helping you relax. Now, let's talk about the mating. Shiro is right about the longer the mating the stronger the bond. The mating isn't like normal sex. Let me walk you through what will happen. I may be an Alpha, but the process is the same for females and Betas. The Beta recieves no prep before penitration by the Alpha. He will enter to the hilt all at once. It is done to establish his dominance. He will then beginning thrusting in and out in a very slow, controlled manner. You will recieve _no_ stimulation on any other part of your body than what is provided by the Alpha's cock entering you. This is the part that will need stamina on both of your parts. You both will need to last as long as possible and let your reitsu build as high as you can before creating the bonding marks. The reason for needing a high level of reitsu is it will hasten the bond's creation and will merge your levels easier. When you can no longer hold back from completion, you will gain an uncontrollable urge to bite. When you bite, make sure to break the skin and push all the rietsu you have built up, into it This will form the bond marks I had mentioned. An Alpha, male or female, always bites on the neck of their mate and a Beta, male or female, always bites on the inner wrist of their mate. Let me show you mine."

And with that, Hallibel carefully pulled her top away from her neck. Ichigo leaned as close as he could, considering Shiro was purring on his lap, to get a good look. When he could see it, he thought it was really quite beautiful. It looked like an impossibly delicate tattoo: all scrollwork and delicate filligree, the mark glowed faintly blue in the color of Starrk's reiatsu.

"Can I guess that Starrk's is in your color?"

"Hai. The reitsu left behind is the mate's. It is what allows mates to have the same reitsu levels. The marks monitor the levels, allows the mates to find one another quickly and warns other Hollows off; that this one is taken and will be defended, if you are ever in trouble. Ah...here comes the food. Please eat what you will be given at meals and snacks for the next day. Also, you will not be seeing Grimmjow because tradition holds it will increase your desire to be taken during the mating."

Ichigo was left blushing heavily at that last statement, once again cursing his new found ability to burn his own cheeks. Shiro started cackling madly at the look on his king's face, before sitting up and helping himself to the food. There was much squealing from the others gathered around when someone asked what should be done to Ichigo to doll him up for Grimmjow. Everyone started to chime in with ideas, including Shiro. Hallibel said she and Shiro would take everything said tonight under advisement when they got Ichigo ready tomorrow. It was her right as the highest raking Alpha female and Shiro's right as family of the Beta.

'What have I got myself into', Ichigo thought to himself as he listened to the suggestions being flung around.

_This chapter really didn't want to be written. Ideas would be written only to go nowhere quickly and get purposely erased. This happened several times. Then it finally changed from a catipillar to a beautiful butterfly and left all the early attempts behind like little ants._


	12. Chapter 12

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

Feeling extremely nauseous, Ichigo dashed off to the bathroom for his normal morning routine of losing anything and everything in his stomach. When he finished emptying the contents of his stomach and had brushed his teeth in order to lose the foul taste, he returned to his bed to think about what had happened last night before he dozed off listening to the excited chatter of the females and Betas.

Ichigo was startled out of his contemplation of the happenings the night before by a loud knocking on his door. The knocking was followed so closely by the door being flung open that he didn't know why they bothered to knock in the first place. In through the open doors breezed Hallibel, bearing a tray, and Szayel, bearing a strange device.

"Don't bother getting up yet, Ichigo. I need to check on the cubs. Urahara sent instructions for me to follow to keep them and you heallthy." And with that Szayel set his odd device on the side of the bed next to Ichigo.

"And I have brought the special diet you need to eat for breakfast", stated Hallibel. "Even if it is closer to lunch. I'll just hold onto the tray until Szayel's done and then you get breakfast in bed while I tell you about the plans for the day."

"Please bare your abdomen, Ichigo. This device is similar to what Urahara used the other night." Ichigo did as asked while Szayel pulled a wand out of the side and started to gently rub it over his skin until it turned red. "This is absolutely fascinating you know. Not you having cubs, although twins is quite rare, but just being able to study a maturation occuring in such a manner. Normally, a Hollow won't know if he or she is Alpha or Beta until first heat, but this...this is amazing. You have basically been assigned as a Beta because you are pregnant and this mating will ensure that is your status from now on. What an unusual occurance. Astonishing. If you have any questions about being a Beta, please come see me. I will be happy to help and it will be interesting to see what type of questions a non-Hollow will have. Oh, it looks like all the needed measurements are done. I need to go note these and I will see you every week, now that I have my own baseline to compare to and not just Urahara's. What an amazing man, being able to assign genders like this." And with that, Szayel put the wand away, grabbed the device and left the room, mumbling under his breath.

"Wow...that was just a bit odd."

"Pay him no mind. He loves to expand his knowledge ever since he fought against that one captain in the war. That captain apparently informed him that perfection couldn't exist, there is always a way to improve. Now eat." And with that Hallibel placed the tray over Ichigo's lap.

"While I eat, could you tell me about heats? That sound like something I will need to know about. I mean, I don't know if I will have them or not, but Grimm obviously will."

"Fine, but then I will let you know about the plans for the day. Now start eating." Ichigo grumbled a bit but did as he was told. "A Hollow enters into heat in order to either impregnate or become pregnant. Just because one is in heat, doesn't mean that intercourse will occur. It can be withstood, it's just quite uncomfortable to do so. The whole body is overheated and achy. Mated Hollows are the only ones who can't withstand being in heat. We typically lock ourselves in our room or find somewhere equally private. It only lasts two weeks, occurs once a year and has already happened this year. Since you and Grimmjow are having cubs this year, he will not have another heat until the cubs are in their tenth year, the reason being: it will ensure the cubs get a strong start in their life by consuming the attention of the sire and bearer without competition."

"Now, the plans for the day," Hallibel changed the subject abruptly. "I have decided after the disscusion last night that more than just Shiro and I will be needed for some parts of the day. There is much grooming to be done to ensure your mate-to-be is driven insane by the sight of you." Hallibel got a slight smirk on her face and continued with, "The first thing to be done: you're going to be bathed. Shiro and I will do so to ensure you are completely clean."

"Oh **HELLS** no! No way are you bathing me! Get that idea out of your head now!" Ichigo yelled and started to wave his arms around in his excitement. He had completely forgotten about the tray in front of him and tipped it over, spilling the food onto the bed, when he accidentily hit it with a flailing arm. "Now look what happened! Damnit!"

"Pay it no mind. The bedding will be changed when we leave the room today anyway. Now come." And with that Hallibel lifted Ichigo from the mess and dragged him, kicking and swearing, to the ensuite bathroom. When they got there, Shiro decided to show up for the day. Zangetsu decided to lend him some staying power so Shiro could stay for the whole day because he was tired of listening to Shiro going on and on about the mating ceremony and cubs. Also, Zangetsu was getting tired of trying to hide from Shiro's attempts to be claimed, he was hoping Shiro would calm down a bit after Ichigo was mated and claimed as a Beta.

**"Mornin' Ichi-bitch. Mornin' Hallibel. Ya' wanna hold 'em still and I'll scrub?"**

"Hmmm...I think that would be for the best. Please get the blue bottles out from under the sink. I had Apache place them there last night before Ichigo left the gathering. Empty the entire contents into the bath, they have a calming effect as part of their properties and should make Ichigo easier to deal with today."

**"Okay, but I don't wanna be scrubbin' him in tha bath then. Let's get him in tha shower first an' then dump 'im in tha tub. We can make sure he don't escape from his bath an' he'll be tha only one calmed."**

"Excellent idea." Ichigo looked rather horrified by what the other two were talking about, and as Shiro pulled out the bottles and began dumping them into the filling tub, he spoke up.

"Wait. I thought you said no drugs could be used for this. Remember. You said I had to eat special food and everything."

"Yes, that is correct; however, by drugs, I meant anything made in a lab. We have found created drugs can interfere with forming a strong bond. Anything occuring in nature though, causes no difficulties, and is used in many of the traditions leading up to tonight. Such as the special menu you are on. The last thing done today before you see your mate involves such ingredients and will leave you eager to complete your bond. Shiro, please come strip Ichigo of his bottoms and give him a complete scrub down in the shower while I hold onto his arms so he won't leave. Use very hot water and scrub very hard, I want all of his pores opened so the bath solution can be absorbed better."

Ichigo let out a loud yelp when Shiro pulled his pants down in one fell swoop. He was quickly manhandled into the shower stall and placed under a stream of water that was only a short step away from being scalding. Ichigo struggled as much as he could, but it seemed as though he didn't have as much energy as he should. Seeing the puzzlement on his face as he tried to escape and couldn't, Hallibel said,

"The cubs are consuming the rietsu you are producing and will only draw upon it more as you come closer to the end. This mating will help you because it will allow the cubs to "feed" on Grimmjow as well. It won't be just you providing nourishment. And, of course, feeding two is quite hard. It is an amazing comment on the state of your's and Grimmjow's power level to have produced twins."

The whole time Hallibel was speaking she never took her eyes from Ichigo's face. Not even when Shiro began scrubbing hard at Ichigo, causing him to swear and squirm in an attempt to get away from the bath brush. Hallibal never looking anywhere other then his face reassured Ichigo somewhat about what was occuring. Since this seemed to be normal for the mating tonight, he was starting to calm down about the whole process of having a woman in the bathroom with him. He was pulled out of his musings on his cubs, power levels and how raw his skin felt when he was abruptly pulled out of the shower and over to the tub.

"I'll get in myself! If this is what is normal for before a mating ceremony, I'll go along with it. Why are there calming herbs in the bath though?" Ichigo queried as he was allowed to enter the tub on his own. He settled down onto one of the ledges with a sigh escaping his lips. The water felt good on his raw, over-heated skin.

As Shiro went into the other room to retrieve his king some clothes to wear today, Hallibel sat down on some towels beside the tub. "Everything today is to make tonight easier on the ones mating. Food to help increase your stamina, this bath to ensure you stay calm and tonight, something to increase desire. The bath's effects will last until tomorrow sometime, the stamina increase will stop affecting you a few hours after the last meal and the increased desire will cease as soon as you orgasm."

Ichigo could tell the drugs were beginning to enter his system. He felt relaxed and was calming down even more. Still, he was curious and decided asking a few more questions would be a good way to pass the time till he was allowed to exit his bath. "I know you're an Alpha, but did you do the same things before your mating ceremony to Starrk?"

"Not quite. The food for stamina, and something to increase desire are the same. But Alphas are given something to increase our battle lust. It is a slow acting potion that won't interfere that night. That is because the morning after is for the Alpha to show that he or she is worthy of having a mate. I'll let you know now, part of the reason Betas are drugged to stay calm is because of the morning after. Since you weren't raised here I'll give you a warning. Don't struggle when an Alpha comes to get you in the morning. It's part of Grimmjow's test." Hallibel let her hands begin to play with Ichigo's hair in order to see how far along the drug effects were. He didn't pull away, but instead snuggled closer and started purring, letting his eyes drift closed. Shiro came back at this moment carrying a robe and a clean pair of sleeping pants. He decided that with everything to be done to Ichigo, clothes that were easy to take on and off would be a smart idea. He looked over, happy to see his king, the one he now thought of as his twin, looking so relaxed. Shiro trotted over with his clothing finds.

**"Is he ready?",** he asked the Alpha quietly, not wanting to desturb the scene in front of him. He was enjoying hearing the purring. It pleased him immensely that Ichigo was showing more Hollow characteristics. Shiro knew the more Ichigo became an Arrancar level Hollow, the easier his pregnancy would be. Shiro was going to make certain to encourge the transformation so nothing would cause Ichigo the heart break of losing one of the cubs. Ichigo would still be a Visard, just more Hollow than Shinigami.

"Almost, let's make sure though and give a little more time. How are you doing in all this? During the chatter last night, I thought I heard Ichigo apologize to you about your sudden transformation into a Beta?" Hallibel commented to Shiro while still petting Ichigo's soft orange hair.

**"Ya' it was a shock to have it decided like this. We never had a heat or nothin' to see what we would'a been without interference. But this is good. Havin' cubs is aw'some. Just hope Grimm-kitty knows he's gettin' me as part o'the package. He's gettin' two Betas t'night."** Shiro sniggered quietly. He had had a great time harrassing Zangetsu, but Ichigo and him were inseperable. **"Grimm-kitty won't have sex wit'me, but we'll both belong ta' him at the end of the night. I'll jus'be along for the ride, if ya'will."**

Hallibel looked intrigued at this information. "It makes sense I suppose. You and Ichigo really will be almost exactly twins with that. Twins are the only time more then one claim will occur, that I have heard of." She looked down at Ichigo who was almost asleep and no longer paying attention to anything going on around him. "Now he's ready." And with that Hallibel pulled gently on Ichigo's arms, encouraging him to leave the tub. When Ichigo was out of the tub and standing there dripping, Shiro grab some towels and rubbed him down till he was completely dry before Hallibel helped Ichigo into his pants. She held them open, down at the floor and encouraged him to step into them, before gently pulling them up. Ichigo didn't even bat an eyelid when she pulled them up and over his manhood before settling the pants around his waist. Shiro coaxed him into the robe before leading him into the bedroom and sitting him into a chair.

Hallibel was just stepping out of the bathroom when the doors popped open. Nel burst into the room squealing, "Itsygo! You said story and Nel forgot! Nel has books!" Trailing behind her was child Nnoritora. Hallibel looked at Nel, took another looked at the quiet, passive Ichigo just sitting there letting Shiro pet him and responded to Nel's announcement.

"Nel, Ichigo won't be able to read today. You should take your books to Sayzel and them him Hallibel says to read them. Or else."

"Itsygo is sick?" Nel asked, taking a look at the passive orangette.

"Something like that." Hallibel answered. She smiled as Nel dragged Nnoritora out of the room after her. "She is very enjoyable to be around in either form, but this one really shows off how happy she is. She's not so reserved. Nnoritora is easier to deal with as well, if only because he hardly speaks and follows her almost anywhere."

"Now then", Hallibel said as she turned to where Ichigo was sitting. "As soon as my helpers get here we can get started."

Hallibel went back into the bathroom to tidy it up while they waited. Shiro stayed by Ichigo's side and continued petting his hair, listening to the quiet purring Ichigo was emitting. About 15 minutes after Nel had left, there was a knock on the door.

**"Come in."**

The door opened and in walked Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose and Apache, each one had a couple cases in their hands and were happily chattering at each other in excitement. "We're here! And we brought everything."

**"Heh. Well then, let's get this party started."**

_Oooohh...poor Ichigo. What do they have in mind that needed help? And I can't believe how easy he went along with the bath idea. Chalk it up to the pregnancy. It can mess up the reasoning process pretty bad._


	13. Chapter 13

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

**"Should we keep 'im in tha chair or lay 'im on tha bed?" **Shiro asked. Mila-Rose came over, leaving Sun-Sun and Appache to lay out and open the cases they brought with them.

"I think the chair will be fine for now. Besides, the bed will need to be cleaned up and re-made. That food made a mess. Let's just move the table away from it so we can all get access to Ichigo." Shiro and Mila-Rose moved the small table out of the way. Hallibel come out of the bathroom then and was pleased to see her Fraccion was here finally.

"I'm glad you are here and it looks like you've brought everything. Good. Let's get started, but first, please strip the bedding and place it in the hall. Someone else can haul it away to the laundry. Now, let's prepare him for the most important night he'll have before the birth of the cubs." After saying that Hallibel reached into the cases and pulled out some combs and oils; handing them to Shiro, she instructed him to start on Ichigo's hair. Next, she directed Mila-Rose and Appache to begin work on Ichigo's nails and asked Sun-Sun to began on his feet with a pedicure after she finished taking the sheets off the bed. Hallibel made the comment that while everyone was occupied, she would see to getting someone to take away the old sheets and she, herself would bring in the new sheets for the night.

**"I think black silk will show off King tha best." **Shiro chimed in when Hallibel mentioned her intentions.

"Really? I was thinking perhaps Royal Blue. His tan and hair will stand out amazingly."

**"Na...trus' me on this. After we finish paintin' 'im an' all, tha black will be betta'."**

"True. You have a good eye. You are truly a Beta Grimmjow will be proud to have as well as your...twin? I suppose he might as well be referred to as such from this point on." Hallibel turned to leave, "Someone please set the red bottle in some hot water to acitvate the mixture in it for tonight. Also, get the clear glass jar warming as well. When I return, I want the manicure and pedicure done and we will move him into the bathroom for the next step."

The three arrancars in the room giggled and Shiro chuckled at the departing comment from Hallibel. Ichigo sat in his chair and moved his hands and feet as he was directed to. He couldn't seem to muster the energy or interest in what the four Hollows were up to and just stayed quietly in his own world.

"We should pierce his ears! I have a pair of sapphire studs that would look amazing on him", said Mila-Rose suddenly.

**"Betta' not. Tha bath mixture won' last ferever. When it wears off, do ya' really want King commin' after ya' fer sumthin' permanent. I think they'd look good too, ask when he's more wit'it."**

"You're right. But they would look sooo good! I'll bring it up again later." The Arrancars continued with the nail care, but since Shiro had finished with the hair quickly, he took the mentioned bottles into the bathroom and filled the sinks with hot water to let the mixtures activate. He sighed a bit as he came out. Shiro was a bit upset about the choice of being an Alpha or Beta getting taken away from them, but he would make the best of it. He sniggered mentally as he took in the oblivious Ichigo. Shiro was gleefully thrilled about getting an Alpha by default and _not _having to go though the full mating rituals like the berry. The rituals at this level of Hollow were involved, unlike the lower levels who just did what was needed to create the mark.

Everyone had finished and clean-up had started when Hallibel came back with the black silk sheets. Setting them down on the stripped bed, she moved over to the chair and inspected what the others had accomplished in her absence.

"Very well done, everyone. I wish something more could be done to his hair but until it grows out a bit..." Hallibel looked up from her conteplation of Ichigo's rather short, for a Beta's, hair and looked at Shiro's longer hair before asking, "Why has your hair grown out and his hasn't?"

Shiro merely shrugged and answered, **"I flipped inta a Beta right away. King's gonna take awhile. Jus' one o' those things."**

"Hmmm...very well. Ichigo", Hallibel took a firm hold of Ichigo's arms at this point and pulled until he stood up. "Come on. This way." Shiro knew what the next step in the plan was and held open the bathroom doors as Hallibel guided Ichigo back into the room. She then had Sun-Sun lay out towels on the floor while Mila-Rose handed one to her. "Now then. Shiro, it's time to get Ichigo out of these clothes. They will only be in the way for the rest of the day. Ichigo will probably feel better if you are the one to re-wrap him, so let me remove the robe and you can get the bottoms." Hallibel immediately set about doing what she said and briskly pulled the robe off and dropped it on the floor. Once she was done, Shiro moved in with the towel held over his shoulder. He pulled off the pants and deftly fastened the towel, ignoring the giggles and approving mumurs coming from the Fraccion.

**"Now, now ladies. Can't be havin' wit' those kind o'comments. Grimm-kitty'll get jealous."** Shiro snickered, suddenly looking foward to tomorrow and Ichigo remembering everything going on today.He helped get Ichigo situated face down on the towels to Hallbel's satisfaction before opening the towel he had just placed. Shiro left the towel under Ichigo, knowing he'd need it later when moving Ichigo around.

"Someone grab the clear bottle and pour half of the contents out onto Ichigo. Make sure to get the liquid _everywhere_ and don't use up more than half since the front still has to be done. Whoever isn't pouring, please rub the solution in evenly." The ladies were _very_ pleased about this step and argued about who had to pour and who got to rub. It was eventually decided and proceeded without further argument and a lot of comments and laughter. Shiro was sniggering non-stop during this process. He knew Ichigo had no idea this was on the agenda when he agreed to go along with Hallibel earlier.

"Now, how about something to drink while we wait for the hair-remover to work. After all, we can't paint on Ichigo later unless we have a clean canvas." And with those words, Hallibel led her helpers out into the other room where the tea and coffee she had arranged for should have been set up. "We should have time for a cup before needed to wipe Ichigo off and do the other side."

After a relaxing, hot cup of the beverage of personal choice of the drinker, the five went back to the other room. They found a sleeping Ichigo and let him sleep while they wiped him clean.

"Very nice," purred Mila-Rose. "Completely smooth. Now let's do the more interesting side."

**"Ya' can help wit' tha' side. But I'll be tha one gettin' tha area under tha towel. Understand?"** Shiro growled at Mila-Rose. He was looking forward to Ichi's embarrasment yes, but he knew his King would be horrified at anyone seeing so much of him. He was a _very_ private person and had only recently became intimate with anyone. Ichigo still got embarrassed changing in front of Grimmjow, nevermind Grimmjow had seen Ichigo naked many times now. Shiro carefully rolled Ichigo over, making sure the sleeping Visard didn't wake or lose the towel Shiro had kept there earlier. The disappointed Mila-Rose poured the liquid over Ichigo this time, leaving some in the bottle for Shiro to use later. When the Fraccion were done, and had gotten Ichigo's face as well, Hallibel hustled them from the room, telling Shiro she would knock when time was up and would wait for Shiro to open the door.

Shiro moved the towel out of the way as soon as the door closed behind them and poured the dregs of the liquid over his twin's private area. With a sigh, he said, **"I'm glad this is a one time thin' only. Ya'll nevar hafta' shave **_**anywhere**_** afta this. And I neva did this, understand?"** Taking a deep breath, he made sure to leave a nice nest of curly orange hairs for Ichigo's cock and balls to nestle in but spread the solution to cover Ichigo's bikini line and his firm balls. When Shiro finished he headed over to the sink and immediately washed his hands off in empty sink bay. **"Gah! Neva' again!"**

Shiro looked down at his sleeping King. He was pleased they had evolved further together, and would be twins after this bonding tonight. Being in the same body meant when Grimmjow claimed Ichigo, he would also claim Shiro at the same time and vice versa. The only time that could happen was with twin born cubs. Ichigo and Shiro were really two souls in one body and, while it was annoying at times to share and really hard to muster the energy to fight at the same time, he knew he had no regrets. They had had some amazing times together and were working together well after both had matured some. Shiro was broken from his musings by a loud knock on the door. He grabbed a washcloth and quickly wiped the mess off of Ichigo before pulling the towel back into position. He then walked over to the door and let the others in. After they had cleaned Ichigo off the rest of the way, Ichigo was woken up and pulled to his feet. Shiro made sure the towel stayed in place, much to the disappointment of the Fraccion. They then all moved back into the bedroom where the Fraccion were sent off to retrieve lunch.

"I know you know what must be done tonight." Hallibel quirked an eyebrow at Shiro as she spoke.

**"Yah. Yah. They can help with everythin' not covered by the towel then be sent out. Ya' can do under the towel in the back and I'll paint the front. Problem solved."**

When the food came back, they all settled down in various locations to enjoy the late lunch/early dinner. Ichigo was settled down on a pillow next to Shiro who was feeding his soon-to-be twin his special meal. When Ichigo had eaten everything, Shiro had the berry curl up in and on his lap. Once Ichigo had been settled to Shiro's satisfaction, he ate his lunch and listened in on the gossip of the Fraccion. The ladies current topic of conversation was about Ulquiorra and Orihime. They quite liked the changes they had noticed in the Espada since he decided to persue an interest in the strawberry blond. The changes were minor, but definately there to the seen by someone familiar with the somber Arrancar.

Hallibel brought an end to the meal and gossip by having the Fraccion make the bed. As the bed was being re-dressed, she entered the bathroom and checked on the red bottle that had been soaking in the sink bay. Shiro stayed on the floor, relaxing and running his fingers though Ichi's hair. He knew his and Ichi's time as single Betas was fast coming to an end. Shiro roused Ichigo and got them to their feet when Appache gestured them to come over to the bed. The bed was completely made at this point and Hallibel called into the other room,

"Please lay him on the bed and massage him for a few moments. The final solution is not warm enough to use just yet and Ichigo will surely appreciate a bit of pampering that has nothing to do with rituals and everything to do with spoiling him."

After about 15 minutes, the massage was interrupted by Hallibel bringing out the properly warmed red bottle.

"Please help Ichigo to his feet, Shiro. Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun and Appache, get the brushes and hand me the small bowls. It's time." The three Fraccion rushed to the cases and pulled out very fine-tipped artist brushes. Appache also pulled out a set of five tiny,delicate, guilded bowls and these she handed to Hallibel who wasted no time in dividing the contents of the red bottle among them. She had everyone take a bowl, made sure everyone has a brush and turned to face Ichigo.

"Do not move the towel, Shiro and I will deal with it later. Paint the designs everywhere else though." Once Hallibel finished talking, she dipped her brush into the red, thick liquid and began painting intricate, delicate, complicated lines on Ichigo's face. "Take your time and don't make mistakes. The line placement is just as important as the solution's contents after all."

It took about two hours to finish painting the delicate filligree lines. They had had to pause periodically to re-heat the solution since the ingrediants would only acheive full potency and be absorbed into the skin when hot. The painters took the breaks gratefully, as it allowed them to shake out cramping fingers, before continuing on with the tedious work. The lines needed to be precise since they were essentually painting a kido onto Ichigo; a kido that, with the mixture in the bottle, would increase Ichigo's desire to be taken and mated. In conjunction with the bath solution from earlier, it would ensure his safety. If Ichigo would hesitate at anything Grimmow wanted, he could be attacked. It had happened in the past. An Alpha would be prepped to increase his agression for the test the morning after, and sometimes the Alpha had been known to spike early, before the Beta had been removed from the room.

While he was being painted, Ichigo did has he was told. He raised his arms out of the way so the designs could twine around the entire arm. Ichigo spread his legs for easier access as well. During the painting session, Ichigo had become aware of a slowly growing heat sensation. By the end of the two hours, he had roused out of his stupor enough to whimper at Shiro and lean in towards him. He wanted this discomfort to end and in his state, he didn't quite recognize the other. Ichigo just had a feeling that the other would take care of him.

Shiro looked slighty alarmed at the way Ichigo was whimpering and leaning towards him.

**"Time ta get outta' here ladies. Hallibel an' I need ta finish and get tha kitty in here. I don't wanna keep my King waitin' fer relief. I'm startin' ta get uncomfortable too."**

Hallibel chased the Fraccion and their paint sets out of the room, only allowing them a moment to grab almost all the cases so she and Shiro could finish. As soon as the door closed behind the three, Shiro pulled the towel off Ichigo. He wasn't suprised to see an erection wavering between his twin's legs. Shiro knew it would only get harder after this final painting. His erection would feel like a superheated steal rod. Ichigo, even in his mental fog, would do anything to relieve the burning feeling coarsing through his body by that point, so they would need to finish quickly and get Grimmjow in here.

Hallibel quickly and confidently began to paint the designs on Ichigo's firm rear end and hips. Shiro just as quickly began painting the final designs on Ichigo's erection and balls and were the most complex yet. They would ensure Ichigo would climax at the same time as his Alpha and had to be done perfectly, which is why he left the designs on the hips to Hallibel. They finished painting the kido at the same time and stood up with twin sighs.

**"My time's up Hallibel. I can feel even tha power Zangetsu lent me is strainin'. Ya' gotta do the last bit on yer own."** Shiro faded out as he spoke until Hallibel was left alone with a panting, whimpering Ichigo.

"Very last thing, Ichigo. Then I'll have Grimmjow sent in." With that, she led the quivering mess that was about to become the newest Beta to the bed. Hallibel was grateful the paint dried so quickly when it came into contact with the skin. She coaxed Ichigo onto the bed and into position on his knees. She then had Ichigo bend down with his arms crossed in front of him, place his head in the folded arms and made sure Ichigo's head was turned to the side so he could breathe easily. Hallibel stepped back and took note that Ichigo was in the proper position with his ass up in the air, face and shoulders down and then she gently nudged his knees apart. She ignored the heavy pants and moans that came from the highly aroused Visard and retrieved a large, gauzey piece of black material and covered Ichigo with it.

"You are ready now Ichigo Kurosaki. Do nothing to move from this spot and do not touch yourself in any way. From this point on, you belong to the Alpha coming to claim you. He will be the one to care for your needs and wants, even before his own. That is part of the bond between Alphas and Betas", and with that, Hallibel grabbed the last case and left the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

_Wow, another mega-chapter. I know the mating prep seems involved, but I figured all cultures have traditions and the longer the culture is established and the smarter it is, the more likely it is to keep track of what works and what doesn't. Using a naturally occuring compound, versus one that was made, just seemed right. Man-made drugs (or in this case, Arrancar made) just didn't imply tradition like something that might have been used for centuries._


	14. Chapter 14

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

Time was a meaningless concept to Ichigo at this moment. All he was aware of was the burning sensation coarsing though his body and the throbbing pain that existed between his legs. Ichigo knew he was allowed to do nothing to settle the _need _that consumed him, the Alpha that left told him so. And for some reason, he knew that he must obey. When he heard the door finally open, Icigo couldn't control the desperate whine that left his mouth. He heard a growl form the new arrival. Hoping the one he heard would save him from the overwhelming sensations, he let more submissive noises escape his mouth. Ichigo was pleased when the fabric covering him was finally pulled away, now if only the other would give him the release he craved.

_P.O.V. switch_

Grimmjow entered his room with a great deal of anticipation. He had spent the last day either dealing with Starrk, who slept most of the time since Hallibel wasn't around, or having Ulquiorra force stamina boosting food on him. It wasn't until the last few hours that he was finally being prepped for the actual mating that would be taking place. He was allowed to bathe on his own, but as soon as he exited the bathroom, Ulquiorra stripped the towel off of his waist and told him to hold still for the painting of the ''desire'' kido. Grimmjow was grateful that, as the Alpha, his design wasn't as involved as he knew Ichigo's would be. The Beta had the more dangerous position as had been discovered in the distant past. Betas had a heavier dose of the solution as well as a more involved painted kido to prevent any hesitation or possibility of denial. Grimmjow knew this was to ensure he didn't turn on Ichigo if he became feral during the mating. When Ulquiorra finished painting an hour later, Grimmjow was covered in filligree lines from the tops of his thighs to his hips. His cock and balls especially had extremely intricate designs to help ensure desire and further increase stamina. It was all Grimmjow could do to just to stand by the end of the ordeal, he was so aroused that he was in pain from the throbbing, painted length standing proudly at attention between his legs. His shaft was dripping and twitching as Ulquiorra set the brush and bowl down.

"Shit. Tell me it's time. I _need_ ta go fuck my berry. Now. Damnit, no one eva' said how bad this feels."

"Patience", Ulquiorra stated. "One last step and we will lead you to your Beta." Ulquiorra stood up and went to the table where he had set the needed supplies. He quickly looked though them and located the last item needed: a tiny, corked bottle. Grabbing it, he turned back to Grimmjow announcing,

"Here. Drink this. Remember, this solution is activated by the endophins released during orgasm. Once drunk, your aggression will begin to increase until it peaks a few hours after the claim bite. Your aggression will remain abnormally high until it is released in combat. You must make the mating last as long as you can, until the bonding mark must be made. Don't expose Kurosaki to needless danger by finishing to early."

"Yah, yah. That's all stuff I know. I've learned about this shit before, ya' know. And I just gotta say, that princess is havin' a great effect on ya'. Don't think I've eva heard so many words cross yer lips." Grimmjow uncorked the tiny bottle and grimmaced at the smell that assaulted his nose. He quickly gagged down the contents before tossing the bottle at the sleeping Starrk. Grimmjow snorted when the man grabbed it before it connected with his head.

"Thought ya were asleep, ya lazy bastard."

"Hmmmm...was. Now I'm not. You done yet?"

"Yah. Damnit, can we go _now_!" Grimmjow hissed in discomfort and shifted his weight so that his large, weeping erection was no longer rubbing against his skin.

Starrk stood up and stretched, "As soon as my mate lets us know she's done, we'll leave. I went through this too you know. It's painfull now, but when you join everything becomes worth it."

A few minutes after Starrk stood, there was a knock on the door. Hallibel cracked the door, but did not poke her head though.

"He is ready. Grimmjow, a warning. You are claiming twins tonight. Shiro is in Ichigo's body and will be claimed by the same ceremony. I wanted to make sure you were aware of this. What you three do after this is for you to decide, although it doesn't seem Shiro will object to anything. He is quite the catch as a Beta. Having two Betas, one of whom is expecting, should be enough to keep you out of trouble after this. I must say though, the power level between the three of you will be frightening. Enjoy tonight and everyone will see you in the arena tomorrow morning."

As Hallibel shut the door, the comments she made about Shiro were enough to give Grimmjow pause even in his burning desire to claim Ichigo. 'Huh, twins. This is gonna be fun later.'

Grimmjow was excited as he followed Starrk out of the room, with Ulquiorra close behind. He was finally going to be able to claim the one he had desired for years. Ichigo would never leave him from this night on. Grimmjow stalked proudly after Starrk with a pleased grin lighting up his face. He would have chuckled in his excitement and happiness if it wasn't for the discomfort his weeping hard-on and full, heavy sack were causing him at this moment. Grimmjow thought he might be able to pound nails with the organ that was drooling and bobbing everywhere, with every step he took. He ignored the looks and appreciative comments from the Arrancars his group passed by in the hallways. Grimmjow knew that parading around naked was part of the ritual for an Alpha. It was done to show the other Hollows his strength and pride. When they reached the door to his room, Starrk turned to Grimmjow and said,

"You're on your own from here on out. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, both Ulquiorra and Starrk turned around and left. Grimmjow licked his lips in anticipation, opened his door and enter the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He couldn't help the growl that escaped his mouth when he took in the sight of Ichigo's body, covered head-to-toe, in a sheer black veil that just let though hints of what lay under it. Grimmjow thought he couldn't get harder and found out just how wrong he was when Ichigo let out a submissive whine that went right to his groin. Grimmjow gasped in pain and moved over to the bed. Pulling the veil off, he paused for just a moment to take in the sight before him. Ichigo was in the perfect position to be taken and filled by his Alpha. His amazingly tight ass was raised high in the air with his delicate, pink pucker clenching and unclenching as though begging to be thrust into. Ichigo's head and shoulders were down on the bed, with his face turned to one side allowing Grimmjow to see his lust-clouded, chocolate colored eyes. Ichigo's lips were full and being worried at by his white teeth, while he sported a full body blush that looked amazing under the red designs and against the black silk.

"Damn, Ichi. Ya take my breath away." Grimmjow was very surprised to find tears in his eyes and quickly brushed them away. "Let's do this. You're gonna be mad later when ya' can't walk but there's no other way." Grimmjow draped himself over the whimpering, quivering mess that was his Beta, took his erection in hand and thrust into Ichigo's entrance until he had buried himself to the hilt, letting his heavy sack rest against Ichigo's cheeks. Grimmjow paused for a moment to give Ichigo a chance to acclimate himself to the sensation of being filled so quickly but Ichigo was having none of that. Ichigo felt like he was burning alive and, although it hurt to be filled so abruptly, it also helped soothe the fire within him. He instantly rocked back against Grimmjow. Grimmjow was having none of that and grabbed hold of Ichigo's hips, growling slightly. He would be the one setting the pace tonight.

And set the pace he did, a slow, gliding motion that was all he was going to allow. Grimmjow was determined to have the mating take all night. The paint-like solution on his cock and a bit of blood from Ichigo's slightly torn entrance was all the lubrication the Espada had, but it was enough to let him glide smoothly in and out. Grimmjow loved the feeling of power he had over Ichigo and relished in the small cries and moans that his lover made everytime Grimm's cock moved against his prostate. Grimmjow wanted to make sure Ichigo enjoyed this after all, but he couldn't have Ichi coming too soon and kept his pace steady and smooth, making sure only to rub against the prostate and not slam into it head on. He knew Ichigo loved having his cock strocked, but Grimmjow was not allowed to do so tonight and restrained himself. He just kept thrusting his erection in smoothly before slowly withdrawing, until just the head was claimed by the vice-like grip he was sheathed in, before thrusting in again.

For the next few hours, the only sounds in the room were gasps and mewls from Ichigo and increasing harsher breathing from Grimmjow, accompnied by the light slapping noise of skin on skin. The room was thrumming with the reiatsu gathering around them and the other inhabitants of the area had abandoned it because of the overwhelming weight of all that power. The slow rhythm was gradually being lost at this point with more powerful thrusts beginning to come into play. Ichigo had begun to cry out louder, starting to form slightly coherent words, mainly begging for the burning to end. Grimmjow thought his mind would shatter into a thousand fragments if he had to continue at such slow pace with Ichigo begging and sobbing beneath him and began speeding up. He started bringing back Ichigo's hips in time with his thrusts and changed his angle just enough so more direct pressure was being applied to Ichigo's pleasure spot. Grimmjow's eyes began to glow with the power of the gathered reiatsu and he began to push into Ichigo faster and harder.

Ichigo's eyes began to glow as well, but where Grimmjow's were a more intense shade of teal, Ichigo's glowed gold. Ichigo's hair was noticably longer as well at this point. In the beginning, his hair was the same length it had been when Shiro groomed it that morning, but now it was sweeping past his shoulders, or it would be if he didn't have his head lowered onto his hands. Ichigo's figure was also slightly curvier than when this night had started; his lips fuller as well. Ichigo had acquired three red stripes above his left eye that bled into his hair line. Grimmjow had not noticed the changes yet, due to the positions they were in and activity they were involved in.

_P.O.V. switch_

Shiro was exhausted even with the boost in power from Zangetsu earlier. He had stayed all day to prepare his twin and even though he had taken a _very_ brief nap upon his return to the inner world, he had awoken with the intent to ensure that Ichigo would be a full Beta after tonight. Even if he would still be a Visard. ** 'Urahara has no idea sometimes', **Shiro thought to himself, remembering that Hat'n'Clogs thought Ichigo would only obtain _some_ Beta characteristics. ** 'Corse, I don't think he took me inta account. I'm gonna sleep for a week after this.' **Shiro let out a groan. He really needed to rest and recover his energy. ** 'If only they'd finish already.'**

_P.O.V. switch_

Grimmjow could tell he wasn't going to make it much longer and, judging from the way he was holding a great deal more of Ichigo's weight than when they had started, he figured Ichigo wasn't too far behind him in being ready to finish. Grimmjow sped up his thrusts, deciding that enough power had built up between them that it was time to finish. He finally allowed Ichigo some freedom of movement which the berry took immediate advantage of by meeting Grimmjow's thrusts. They sped up and the cries Ichigo was uttering got louder and the moans harsher. Grimmjow could feel his balls drawing up in anticipation of release and moved one hand from Ichigo's waist to grab his hair and pull him onto his hands, up off his arms. Grimmjow then placed the inside of his wrist against Ichigo's mouth and thrust harshly one last time before their mutual orgasm overtook them. Ichigo did as his newly accquired Beta instincts demanded and bit hard into the wrist in front of him, breaking the skin and pushing his reiatsu deep into the wound. Grimmjow howled as his release overcame him and he bit hard into the base of Ichigo's neck, near the back and pushed in as much of his reiatsu as he could.

Neither Grimmjow, Ichigo nor Shiro noticed the marks being formed, they had passed out from exhaustion after the marks had been made.

_***THUMP***__ (the sound of author's head hitting the desk) How did the nice little one-shot I had in mind about Grimm and Ichi getting caught in the evil genuisness of Urahara become a mutli-chapter epic with the possibility of a threesome. __***THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP***_


	15. Chapter 15

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

Ichigo was awoken the next morning by something shaking his shoulder. He lifted his head and looked around, trying to identify what. He wrinkled his nose in confusion when he saw someone looming over him, holding a robe. His brain was nudging at him in recognition of this person, but he couldn't quite place who it was. Ichigo decided it didn't matter who it was when the person, extremely quietly, told him to get out of bed. Ichigo did as told, although he was puzzled as to why. While Ichigo stood there trying to figure out why he was obeying this person, the much taller man draped the robe over Ichigo's shoulders, helped him get his arms in the proper places in the sleeves and tied it tightly around Ichigo's waist. The man then lifted Ichigo into his arms causing a loud gasp to escape Ichigo's mouth. The man shot a look down at the bed and Ichigo followed his gaze only to see a teal-haired man just beginning to stir out of sleep. Ichigo _knew_ this man he suddenly realized! It was his mate and his instincts were telling him he needed to stay here. He began to struggle in the other man's arms and let out distressed cries. The loud noises caused the teal-haired man to wake completely.

"What the hell! Starrk, let go of my mate. NOW!" Grimmjow roared and leapt out of bed intending to grab Ichigo, but he was to late. As soon as Grimmjow started speaking, Starrk smiled and sonido'd away with the thrashing, keening orangette in his arms.

Grimmjow saw red when he realised _his_ Beta, _his_ Ichigo, was in the arms of another Alpha. He immediately sonido'd after the other Espada, raising his reitsu as he chased though the hallways after Starrk. Grimmjow's fury was boiling over by the time they finally arrived at one of the training arenas and he never noticed the crowd sitting in the bleachers.

Starrk gently set his armful down in a balcony at the far end of the arena from where they had entered and turned to face an enraged Grimmjow.

"What makes you think you are worthy of having such a mate? I entered your room and took him away before you could stop me. If you can retrieve him, it might prove your ability to care for your Beta. If you do not get past me, he will stay in my care, under my protection and you will be allowed to do nothing more for him."

Grimmjow was under the full force of the solution's induced rage at this point and charged Starrk as soon as he had finished speaking. Grimmjow tackled Starrk, digging his left shoulder into the Espada's gut as they went down. They landed hard, with Grimmjow on top of Starrk and attemping to punch him with his right hand. Starrk rolled them over and grabbed for Grimmjow's right hand, at which point Grimmjow bucked his hips and got enough leverage against the ground with his feet to flip Starrk off of his thighs. Starrk went flying over Grimmjow's head, but quickly scrambled back to his feet and turned to face opponent who had also risen to his feet. Starrk charged Grimmjow this time, bringing his fists into play as he swung at Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow blocked they punch and countered with a hard kick to Starrk's stomach. Starrk doubled over and gasped. Grimmjow took swift advantage of this to swing both hands down on the back of Starrk's neck, causing the other man to drop to the ground.

Grimmjow let out a roar of triumph and proudly walked over to the balcony where his mate was waiting. When he arrived at the balcony, Grimmjow was pleased to see his mate was unharmed and had been properly covered to keep the eyes of the unmated off. Grimmjow grabbed a hold of his mate and pulled him into his arms, where he was promptly encased in Grimmjow's strong arms. Ichigo immediately relaxed into the hold and began purring in his happiness at being reunited with his powerful Alpha.

The gathered crowd began to disperse, going back inside the main building to start the party. They knew it would be around an hour until Grimmjow would be able to calm down and come inside. In the meantime, the other Arrancars might as well head inside to wait in comfort and enjoy the food.

Hallibel and Ulquiorra stayed behind to wait on Grimmjow and Ichigo and check and make sure Starrk was alright. It was one of the shorter fights they had witnessed in quite a while, but no less violent for that. Ulquiorra kept an eye on the two new mates while Hallibel went to check on her mate. When she got to him, Hallibel was slightly surprised to hear snores coming from the Arrancar laying stretched out on the sand.

"You are such a lazy bastard. I knew I should have been the one to test Grimmjow, but no, I had to listen to you and let you convince me that I had done enough yesterday getting Ichigo ready. You just wanted this over with so you could ignore all the fuss, didn't you?" Hallibel shook her head at her mate and sighed before hoisting him over her shoulder. "Ulquiorra, I'm taking him back to our rooms. When Grimmjow has calmed down enough to realise where he is and talk coherently, give him his robe and take them to the party. I'll meet you there later. Remember, Ichigo is still under the effects of the solution to keep him calm, although it should be starting to wear off by now." Hallibel waved to Ulquiorra and took off using sonido.

Around forty-five minutes later, Grimmjow shook his head slightly and took a good look around. He noticed he was standing in one of the outdoor training arenas and holding Ichigo who was standing, encased in his arms and purring.

"How the hell did I get out here?" Grimmjow asked.

"It is the morning after your mating to Kurosaki and you followed Starrk here to defend your new mate. It was a very short fight as such things go, but it was still enjoyable to watch."

Grimmjow turned his head and looked in the direction of the voice. He grunted when he noticed it was Ulquiorra and that the Espada was holding out a robe to him. Taking the robe with one hand, he nudged Ichigo with his chin.

"Come on Berry-bitch. I need ya' ta let go. I wanna get dressed. Hell, I really wanna shower. I'm covered with sand and shit in places I didn't wanna know about."

Ichigo reluctantly allowed Grimmjow to move away. As soon as he was released, Grimmjow shrugged to robe into place and clinched it shut with the tie at the waist. He then finally took a good look at Ichigo.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow was amazed at what he saw before him. Ichigo looked even more amazing then the last time Grimm had seen him. Ichigo's hair swept down to the middle of his back, his eyes had gold flecks shimmering in the depths of his chocolate colored irises and he seemed to be a bit curvier around his hips from what Grimmjow could see by the way the robe Ichigo wore clung to his frame. But the most striking things in Grimmjow's mind were the three red lines arching up from over Ichigo's left eye and disappearing into his hair. "You look like an Arrancar. Not a Shinigami no more, Ichigo. How the fuck did tha' happen?"

**'Ya' like?'** Grimmjow heard in his head.** 'It's my present to ya'. I pushed King inta a true Beta during tha matin' last night. He gets tha markin's intead o' me, cause he's tha older twin. I might neva have existed if Urahara hadn't of stepped in to force Ichi inta being a Visard.'**

"Who the fuck are you and why can I hear you in my head?" Grimmjow asked, re-wrapping his arms around Ichigo.

**'Aww...I'm crushed Grimm-kitty. Ya' don't recognize yer other mate. Tho' ta be fair, ya only found out about me last night when Hallibel said somethin' to ya'. I'm Shiro, Ichi's hollow and now twin. Ya' getta hear me cause ya' mark tha both o' us last night. This mornin'? What eva. Anyway, King an' I share tha body. Ya' claimed tha body, now ya' got two Beta's. Simple. Now I'm gonna go sleep for tha next week. I'm still exhausted from tha power I used.'**

Grimmjow shook his head. He remembered Hallibel's comment now that he had been reminded. It didn't change anything, he decided and lifted Ichigo into his arms. Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra and asked,

"So do we got some time now or do we gotta get to the party as is?"

"There is plenty of time for you to take your mate back to your rooms and clean up. I will wait outside your doors until you are done and escort you both to the party."

Grimmjow carried Ichigo in his arms as he walked next to Ulquiorra on the way back to their rooms. When they reached the doors, Ulquiorra stopped and requested that they not take too long, as Orihime was waiting for him to join her. Grimmjow nodded. As much as he would have loved to enjoy some time to indulge in his new mate, he was tired and was aware tha Ichigo was still not himself. Grimmjow would have more fun if Ichigo was his normal self, so he merely entered his room and headed right for the shower. When they entered the bathroom, Grimmjow set Ichigo on his own feet and began to remove the robes they both wore.

"Gr-Grimmjow?" He heard when he was pulling off Ichigo's robe.

"Yeah, kitten. It's me. We're just gonna take a quick shower and get cleaned up. We're both covered in paint-like shit and I've got sand everywhere. Once the shower's done, we'll throw some clothes on and get some food." Grimmjow was careful to keep his tone even and not frighten Ichigo. He knew that Ichigo was only starting to come out from under the influence of his mental haze and didn't want to cause him to panic.

"Um...'kay. Ye-yesterday...we...mate.."

Grimmjow interrupted, "Yes, we mated. That's right. You'll remember everything by tonight at the latest. You're already startin' to make sense and recall shit." Grimmjow led Ichigo into the shower while he was talking and began to scrub the designs of Ichigo before washing himself off. Grimmjow was absolutely enjoying how silky Ichigo's hairless skin felt under his soapy hands but remembered that he had decided to be good. Letting out a heavy sigh, Grimmjow turned off the water and exited the shower. Making quick work of towelling them both off after they left the shower, Grimmjow went to his closet to retrieve something to wear for the both of them. After getting dressed, Grimmjow led Ichigo to the doors and they exited, only to follow after Ulquiorra as he led the way to the rec room.

_The fight was something my husband requested. I know it's short but it could have been much, much worse. For example,_

_Grimmjow entered the arena after Starrk, only to emerge many hours later, battered but triumphant, with Ichigo slung over one shoulder._


	16. Chapter 16

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

"Ya' sure you're alright, babe?" Grimmjow asked as he nuzzled into Ichigo's hair. They were standing outside Urahara's shoten for the poker game. It had been almost two weeks since their mating and one month since Ichigo had become pregnant. Ichigo now was sporting a tiny little bump in the area of his lower abdomin that was only noticable when someone's hands ran over the area. Grimmjow was fiercely protective of his mate and the only hands that typically graced Ichigo's skin were his own, Grimmjow's and, grudgingly, Szayel's. Grimmjow only allowed Szayel because the pink-haired scientist was monitoring the health and growth of the cubs.

"I'm fine. The cubs are fine. Everything's fine. Szayel said it's alright to come tonight. So did Urahara, remember? You finally did get to read the rules sheet after I threatened Szayel with a sugared up Nel being locked in his lab. I don't think I can ever forget the look of horror on his face." Ichigo snickered in remembrance of the expression on the scientists face. "Just remember I'm not allowed any alcohol and don't let _any _sake get near enough for me smell."

Ichigo grimaced at that comment, but Grimmjow chuckled when he thought back to what happened at the party two weeks ago. Everyone was having a wonderful time, Ichigo was coming out of his mental stupor and remembering what the Fraccions and Hallibel had done to prepare him. He kept blushing everytime one of the four ladies came near him. Ichigo had finally managed to calm down around Hallibel when Orihime bounded over, followed immediately by Ulquiorra.

Orihime drew a laughing Ichigo off of Grimmjow's lap and pulled him after her, Grimmjow following closely behind his mate, over to the table in the middle of the room. The table had a three tier cake on it and was surrounded by happy, chattering Fraccion. Grimmjow and Ichigo cut into the cake, with Orihime taking pictures on her camera like crazy, and then let one of the Fraccion take over serving everyone else once the first pieces had been eaten by the new mates. Everyone agreed that the cake was incredibly delicious, which was what would be expected from a profressional pastry chef. Orihime's regular cooking was still as odd as it ever was, but for some reason the odd combinations she come up with for her cakes always worked. She was much in demand for weddings and Ichigo was grateful she had taken the time out of her busy schedule to make something for Grimmjow and him.

Shortly after having cake, toasts were performed and in the process a full cup of saki was passed under Ichigo's nose on the way to Grimmjow. The smell of it immediately turned Ichigo's stomach into a writhing mess of nausea and had him jumping off of Grimmjow's lap and running to the nearest door. Unfortunately, Tesla was entering the though the door at the same time as Ichigo was trying to exit the room and they collided. Ichigo couldn't hold back his nausea any more at that point and lost the cake he had so recently eaten all over the poor Fraccion. Tesla was now extremely wary of entering rooms that Ichigo was occupying and had made sure that any room Ichigo might spend time in had small buckets in them at all times. Ichigo didn't like to be reminded of that episode as it was extremely embarrasing for him, even if it was caused by the pregnancy.

"Just remember. I don't want another occurance like that, Grimm. No saki." Ichigo said before opening the door and entering the shoten. Grimmjow merely grunted and followed after.

"Strawberry! How ya doing? Damn, ya look different!"

"Shut it, Pineapple!" Ichigo scowled in Renji's direction, but headed over to the table and took a seat next to him anyways. "How's things in the Seireitai? Haven't heard anything about you since the last time I saw you at the last poker game."

"Yah, yah. Tell ya' what. You tell me about your shit first an' then I'll talk. Ya' never did tell who the dad of yer rugrat is, afterall. And ya look really different. What's up wit' that. Fair's fair. Ya know more about me and Bya's shit then vice versa. 'Sides, we got time ta kill. Yorouchi ain't here yet."

Ichigo thought for a moment and pulled Grimmjow closer to him for comfort. Renji's eyes widened at the sight of Grimmjow placing his arms around Ichigo before narrowing in speculation. Ichigo cleared his throat and began telling Renji about Grimmmjow, the news Urahara told him about his cubs, the mating ceremony and Shiro now being his twin and pushing Ichigo into full Beta. While Ichigo was telling all this Byakuya, Shinji and Urahara drew closer to listen in as well. They were ignored by Hallibel and Starrk who had shown up halfway though the tale. They didn't need to hear something they already knew about after all.

"Truly astonishing, Kurosaki-san. Blessings and congratulations on your twins and mate." Byakuya stated, drawing Renji into his arms. "Come though. Yorouchi is here now and I would like to start the night." Renji allowed Byakuya to draw him over to the table, Grimmjow, Ichigo and Shinji following.

"Hey, Shinji. Can you tell Yamamoto I won't be in the rotations for go-betweens anymore? It's for the health of the cubs. I can't be out of Huecho Mundo after next month."

"Yah, sure. He'll understand. Doctor's orders and all that shit."

The normal group gathered around the table and proceeded to kill a few hours playing cards. Ichigo found his concentration was shot and bowed out of the game about an hour in. Renji followed suit about a half hour later. The two men sat on a couch in the back of the room and watched the game continue on without them.

"So Renji, you never did tell me about things on your end. How's everything been? I know you were pissed about the elders and couldn't wait to flaunt the baby at them."

"Well, after we left that night, we headed right back ta tha Kuchiki mansion. I thought fer sure that Byakuya was going ta summon the elders immediately, but he didn't. Byakuya decided that we should get a good night's rest first and deal with tha assholes in tha mornin'. Glad he did too. It ended up taking three days and callin' in Unohana-taicho and Isane-fuka-taicho to verify tha results. After all's said and done, tha bastards don't have a choice but ta accept it. Havin' the taicho and fuka-taicho standin' on our side's what brought tha argument ta' an end. Problem now is Unohana-taicho is watchin' me and won't let me do nothin'. She's always on me about what I can and can't do, if it's safe for tha baby and stuff. She's got me on a special diet and told Yamamoto-so-taicho I'm now on medical leave until tha birth. And damn, if that announcement at the captain's meetin' didn't open up a mess. Kenpachi won't stop leerin' at me, Ukitake-taicho and Shunsui-taicho keep talkin' ta each other real intense-like and gesturin' at me and, finally, Mayuri keeps starin' at me. Whenever I'm alone he pops up outa nowhere and starts talkin' ta me about what an amazin' specimen I am and how he like the chance ta study me. He gives me tha creeps. An' tha women's society keeps draggin' me off ta' their meetin's, sayin' I'm one o' them now."

"That sucks. I've had a great time. Szayel's been caring for me and he lets me do whatever I want, for now. He did say my activities would become much more limited later on. They're used to pregnant guys. It happens in Beta males, which I happen to be now. I finally got a chance to talk to Shiro and he told me that from now on I can get pregnant when Grimmjow and I go into heat, without any help from Urahara. That wasn't a fun talk at all, let me tell you. Me being a Beta has already slightly changed this pregnancy from what Urahara told me. I have a real womb that the cubs are growning in. Apparently, Beta males grow one during heat and lose it afterwards if they don't get pregnant. What I found worse than that though is I will develop a birth canal during the labor. Luckily it will go away after the birth, but it's still weird to think about it."

Ichigo and Renji continued their quiet talking until Renji fell asleep. He was worn out trying to avoid Mayuri and frustated dealing with Unohana's restrictions. Ichigo chuckled softly under his breath and pulled a blanket off of the back of the sofa to cover him with. Ichigo stood up and went over to the table. Leaning against Grimmjow, he draped his arms over Grimm's shoulders and began gently massaging the hard pectorals under his questing fingers. Ichigo gave Grimmjow a quick kiss on the cheek before he turned to Byakuya and said,

"I think your other half is more than ready to go home, Byakuya. He seems stressed out over the shit going on in Soul Society though. You might want to keep Renji someplace Mayuri can't get to him though, and maybe have Urahara keep track of the pregnancy instead of Unohana."

"Hmmm...that might be a valid suggestion, Kurosaki-san. I think we will be staying here over night, though. If that is alright Urahara-san? We could talk more in the morning about receiving your aid for Renji."

"Hai, hai. Let's just finish this hand first, then we can take break and Tessai can show you to a guest room. Ichigo-chan, are you and Grimmjow-kun going to be staying the night as well?"

"No. Thanks for tha offer but I'd rather get my mate home. Ichi-bitch will be better off in Huecho Mundo."

"Hmmm...fine. I call." Kisuke laid down his hand down after everyone else called as well. "Ha! Full house. Aces over eights." No one else had a better hand, so while Urahara raked in his winnings, Byakuya went over and picked up Renji, carrying him and following after Tessai.

Ichigo sat down in Renji's place and covered himself up with another blanket he found. He gradually drifted off into a deep sleep, lulled by the pleasant chatter coming from the other end of the room. Ichigo never even woke up when Grimmjow lifted him up and carried him through the Garganta to go back home.

_I don't know who it would be worse to have coming after me: Mayuri to try and "study" me or Unohana when she felt I was being stupid about my health._


	17. Chapter 17

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

It was near the end of Ichigo's second month of pregnancy when Urahara sent word about Isshin. Kisuke had stalled him as long as he could, but Isshin had found out about everything by accidently overhearing a conversation between Rukia and Orihime.

_Flashback_

He had stumbled across the ladies in a coffee shop while they were waiting for their respective boyfriends to meet them for the double date they had planned, and had overheard them talking about Renji's and Ichigo's "condition". Isshin had politely interrupted the conversation and asked for more details, only to be given blank stares and stuttered excuses before being "rescued" by their dates and hurrying from the shop. After Isshin got home from that encounter, he thought back to the last time he had seen Ichigo and with a bit of a shock realized it had been close to two months. He decided to track down his son and find out why Isshin had seen neither hide nor hair of his son for so long. After careful thought, Isshin decided that the most logical place to start his search would be at the Urahara shoten. Kisuke had been telling him that Ichigo was out shopping, or on patrol, or seeing friends in Soul Society, or something along those lines whenever Isshin had contacted the man asking for Ichigo. Ichigo stayed there more often than any other place so that was where Isshin was in the habit of contacting him.

Isshin grabbed the phone and dialed the shop. When Kisuke picked up, Isshin asked to speak to Ichigo and wasn't too surprised at this point to hear Kisuke say that Ichigo was unable to come to the phone.

"Oh? And why can't he come to the phone? Is he out shopping with Orihime-chan and Rukia-chan again? Those girls, they just can't get enough of my boy. HAHAHA! Takes after daddy that way. The ladies just can't stay away!" Isshin knew Ichigo wasn't with those two, but he was hoping Kisuke would take the excuse offered to him rather than come up with his own.

"Hai, that's right. Those girls are suckers for your son and his polite ways. I don't know when he'll be back, he didn't say."

"Well, considering I saw those two princesses waiting for their boyfriends without my son anywhere in sight, I think it's time for you to spill Kisuke. What is going on and where is my son."

Kisuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "Fine. Come over to my shop for dinner tonight and I'll tell you what's been happening. Your girls are welcome as well."

"Not necessary about the girls. Karin had a out of district soccer game tonight and Yuzu went with to cheer her on. They plan on staying there for the weekend and coming back late Sunday night."

"I'll see you tonight then, Isshin." As soon as the phone was hung up, Kisuke sent Tessai out grocery shopping and Yorouchi to let Ichigo know his time was up. Isshin had been stalled as long as he could be and would be informed of his impending grandparenthood tonight. Kisuke couldn't wait to break the news and smiled in glee to himself. 'This might be a lot of fun. If I live though it.' Kisuke thought to himself.

When Isshin showed up that night, Kisuke was the only one in the shop. Yorouchi took the opportunity to tell Ichigo about his dad, as a fine time to slip out of the shoten and not be involved with telling Isshin. Tessai took Ururu and Jinta out for dinner and would be taking them to a park later. He was worried about the language that might be used being heard by young ears. So it was a very empty shop that Isshin was invited into for dinner.

"Before you say or ask anything," Kisuke held up a hand in negation of Isshin's slightly parted lips. "Ichigo is perfectly fine, very heathly and extremely well cared for. Let's eat first, then talk. Alright?"

Isshin thought for a moment, then nodded his head before following Kisuke to the table that was set for the two of them. Isshin cocked his eyebrow at the sight.

"Where's the rest of your crew?"

"Um...they thought this might get a little loud and left me to my horrible fate at your cruel hands."

Isshin let out a loud and heartfelt laugh at the comment. He knew that Urahara valued Ichigo as much as he did and wouldn't do anything that would hurt Ichigo. Help Ichigo out so Ichigo could go face danger: yes. Put him in danger from something Urahara had a direct say in: no. Isshin had also been reassured by Kisuke's comments at the door about Ichigo's health, so he sat down at the table and enjoyed a very pleasant meal while they talked about trivial nothings.

After finishing a wonderful meal, Kisuke poured a cup of saki for Isshin before taking one for himself. Sipping it briefly before setting it down, he turned to face his old friend with a blinding smile on his face and asked,

"So? How do you feel about having grandkids?"

While Isshin choked and coughed on his saki, Kisuke took another sip of his and proceeded to tell Isshin about Ichigo and Renji. Kisuke didn't even stop when he noticed Isshin was only sitting there with his mouth gaping open and his saki cup poised in mid-air.

Isshin had manage to regain his composure by the end of the story and was sipping his saki when Urahara finished talking.

"So...I'm going to be a grandfather. And twins. That's very nice news considering the news I've received in the past about his health or the exploits he's done. I think I should pay a visit to my son and his husband."

"Mate."

"Er...of course. Mate." Isshin sipped his saki with a gleam in his eye at the thought of visiting Ichigo. "This could be fun."

_End Flashback_

And so it was, that at the end of two months of pregnancy, Ichigo found himself dodging Isshin's "Daddy-love-Grandfather-style!" attacks in the throne room of Huecho Mundo with his mate laughing his ass off in the door way.

"What the hell, you stupid, old Goat-face! This is why I didn't what to tell ya!" Ichigo was bouncing all over the throne room blocking kicks and hugs from Isshin and throwing punches in return.

"BUT SON! YOU ARE PROVIDING ME WITH BEAUTIFUL GRAND-BABIES FROM YOUR MAN WOMB! MY BABY BOY HAS GROWN INTO SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SHE-MALE, YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE SO HAPPY! MASAKI, OUR BABY HAS FALLEN IN LOVE AND CARRIES THE HEIRS TO YOUR MEMORY!"

Isshin was about to tackle Ichigo when Grimmjow finally stepped in. He blocked Isshin and pulled Ichigo into his arms where Ichigo promptly relaxed and began to purr.

"Yer fuckin' hilarious, old man. But I can't have ya upsettin' my Berry too much. It's not good for tha cubs."

"HOW DID Y...", Isshin trailed off at the expression on Grimmjow's face and cleared his throat before trying again. "How did you calm him down so fast?"

"Yer son's a Beta. A pregnant Beta. He wants ta be with his Alpa fer safety. My scent and touch will calm him instinctively. As he gets later in his pregnancy, his instinct's will drive him ta hide from any but me or his twin."

"Wait, what twin. He has twin sisters but he was a single born." Isshin looked confused.

**"Me"**, said Shiro, putting in an apearence and cuddling in close to Ichigo. Grimmjow looked amused and spread his arms a bit wider, giving the albino better access to his twin. Shiro flashed him a grin and squeezed into Grimmjow arms, wrapping his own arms tightly around Ichigo.

**"I'm Ichi's Hollow. When Grimm-kitty mated King here, he got me too. That makes us twins now. See?"** Shiro freed a hand and reached up to his collar. Grabbing it, he pulled his collar down enough to exposed the mark on the back of his neck and then let go of his collar to grab Ichigo's and expose his identical mark. The delicate lines were the same swirling, glowing blue as Grimmjow's reiatsu. **"Grimm-kitty's got our mark. Show 'im."** Grimmjow held up his left, inner wrist and Isshin could see that the lines making up Grimmjow's mark were black with a swirling red laced though it.

Isshin took a moment to gather his thoughts as he stared at the sight before him. Grimmjow gestured at him to follow and led the way out of the room, saying they might as well go somewhere and get comfortable for the rest of this talk. Isshin shrugged and hurried to be able to walk next to the trio. He turned and grinned at Shiro, then asked, "So, am I going to have more grand-babies from you then, as well?"

_My thoughts on Isshin. He seems normal, until he gets around his kids. Then his sense of humor comes into play. I just can't believe that a man capable of hiding from the Gotei-13 isn't smarter than his kids give him credit for._


	18. Chapter 18

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

It was about halfway though the fourth month of Ichigo's pregnancy when some major changes were noticed in his actions. Pesche had stopped by to visit Nel. Ichigo was reading a story to Nel and Nnoitra in the rec room when Pesche came in and sat down next to them. Ichigo trailed off in his reading, leaned into the Arrancar and began sniffing at him, commenting on how delicious he smelled. When Ichigo began to lick Pesche's neck, it caused Pesche to scream and run from the room. Ichigo would have run after him except for the fact that Nel and Nnoitra were on his lap and kept him trapped in his place. Ichigo began growling, at which point Hallibel turned up in the rec room and asked what had happened to cause Pesche to run screaming down the halls about not wanting to be a meal.

"Itsygo was reading to Nel and Nnoi when Pesche came in to see Nel. Itsygo stopped reading and starting sniffing Peche. Pesche screamed and left when Itsygo licked him."

"Oh dear. Nel, why don't you and Nnoitra go and play with Starrk and Lilinette. On your way, find Grimmjow and send him in here, please." Hallibel placed her hands on top of Ichigo's shoulders to prevent him from rising once the child-like Arrancars had left his lap.

"Let me up, Hallibel! I'm so hungry suddenly. I'm so empty I feel like I'm going to starve to death if I don't get something to eat immediately."

"I understand Ichigo. I know what the problem is, that's why I sent for your mate. He'll be able to help as soon as he's been informed the problem. Just stay here for now and rest. It will be alright soon." Hallibel began rubbing her hands in a soothing fashion from where they were resting on Ichigo's shoulders, gradually kneeling behind him so she could rub her hands across his back in small circles. Ichigo was starting to relax under her ministrations when Grimmjow burst into the room.

"What's wrong wit' Ichi? Nel said Ichi was acting funny and you told her ta leave and get me."

"It turns out that when Shiro said Ichigo would be a complete Beta, he meant it. If Pesche didn't have such a sense of self-preservation, Ichigo would have started to eat him. Just like any true Beta, Ichigo is starting to crave less powerful Hollows. I don't know how often he will need to feed on them, but he definitively needs one now. I have him calmed down for the moment so why don't you go and hunt down a small Hollow for him. We'll meet you in the dining room.

"Well hell." Grimmjow ran his fingers though his hair and turned to leave. He decided to head out to the desert and find as small a Hollow as he could manage in such a short time. Grimmjow knew that if Ichigo was trying to eat an Arrancar he was friends with, the craving was bad and he needed to hurry for the health of the one cub that was an Arrancar.

Once Grimmjow had left, Hallibel quietly convinced Ichigo to stand and follow her out of the room. She carefully led Ichigo though the hallways until they reached the doors to the dining room. Hallibel brought him into the room and set him down in one of the chairs.

"Grimmjow went to retrieve you a Hollow, Ichigo. Once you eat it, the emptiness you complained about will go away. Alright? Just sit here and your Alpha will take care of you." Hallibel left Ichigo in his chair, but she didn't leave the room because she didn't want Ichigo leaving or someone else wandering in. Ichigo was dangerous to the Arrancars right now. Everyone other than his mate had a lower reiatsu than him, so they could all be looked at as food by the pregnant Beta. Hallibel resolved to treat Ichigo as an Arrancar Beta from now on. She decided it would be safest and would lead to less surprises.

As Hallibel was quietly musing to herself about Ichigo, the doors were flung open by Grimmjow.

"Here I am! I got one for him!" And with that announcement, Grimmjow flung a knocked-out, cat-sized Hollow on the table in front of Ichigo. Hallibel took in Ichigo's glowing eyes and excused herself from the room, stating,

"I will guard the door so neither of you will be disturbed. I'm not sure how he will manage to eat and I have no desire to know." Hallibel left the room and closed the doors tightly after herself. Wrapping her arms around her torso, she leaned back against the doorframe and waited until Grimmjow led Ichigo out of the room.

"Gah! I can't believe I did that! It was nasty. Urahara had mentioned my pregnancy would be faster, but I didn't think it would be because I would develop the same eating habits as an Arrancar. Now I know why Kisuke didn't push the vitamins he developed on me like he did Renji at the last game I attended before being unable to travel out of Heucho Mundo. Love you, love the cubs, but still...Gah!" Ichigo was scowling and his mouth kept puckering as he rubbed one hand over his rather prominant baby bulge.

Hallibel shrugged and smiled to herself as she turned and walked away. She couldn't wait until she and her mate would come into heat again. Maybe one day she and Starrk could enjoy the same experience Grimmjow and Ichigo were sharing now.

_Pregnancy cravings really suck..._


	19. Chapter 19

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

At the beginning of Ichigo's fifth month, he was wandering around the hallways of Los Noches wondering where everyone was. He hadn't seen anyone at all that day. Even when he awoke, he had been alone. All that he had seen upon awakening was a breakfast tray set on the table near the window that he and Grimmjow enjoyed eating at.

Exiting the bathroom after seeing to his morning needs, and being very grateful that the morning sickness had stopped after the second month, Ichigo headed over to the table and lifted the lid on the meal left for him. Ichigo set himself down in his usual chair and found a note on the plate left in his place.

_Ichi-_

_Stay in the room until lunch and then come to the rec room. There's some shit that's gotta be dealt with and you don't need to be bothered with it. I'll see you at lunch._

_Grimmjow_

'Odd', Ichigo thought to himself. Then shrugged it off and enjoyed his meal. Ichigo had found that he had almost a non-stop craving for fruits and he was pleased to see an abundance of fresh fruit to choose from.

After finishing breakfast, Ichigo whiled the time away by reading quietly. He had tried to contact Shiro to have someone to talk with and keep him company, but his twin made no response. Ichigo shrugged it off figuring his twin was still sleeping. By the time lunch rolled around, Ichigo was extremely unhappy. Shiro never responded to his questions and no one else had even ducked a head in to say "hi" even in passing. Ichigo hadn't been left alone since his pregnancy was announced and couldn't figure out what was going on. He hoped he would get some answers when he reached the rec room for lunch.

Opening the doors, Ichigo stopped in shock when he saw what was waiting for him in the room. Ichigo just stood there with his mouth hanging open in surprise. He couldn't believe his eyes. Everyone he knew was there. All the Shinigami, Visards, Arrancars and his human friends were standing around laughing and talking with each other. As he stood there in shock, Grimmjow came up and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Bending down, Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's hair before pulling back and asking,

"Surprised? I was told having a party fer tha baby is a human tradition. Orihime mentioned that ya' hadn't had a...what'd she call it? Oh yeah, baby shower. Anyway she said it around that midget Shinigami friend o' yers, Rukia and her Quincy boyfriend, and they ran with it apparently. Got in touch wit' Hallibel ta set up a day ta hold it here, then gotta hold o' all yer friends and family. They wanted ta hold it closer ta tha end, but Renji couldn't've come then. He's only got one more month before he's gotta stay in Soul Society for tha baby's safety accordin' ta Urahara."

"Mmmm...I was so lonely this morning, but this is such a nice surprise. Thanks, my Alpha." Ichigo snuggled under Grimmjow's chin and held onto his arms. Ichigo had found lately that he became very nervous dealing with other people when Grimmjow wasn't with him. He was told that this was because of his pregnancy. Ichigo would be seeking the safety his Alpha could provide for him and their cubs.

"Ichigo! It's so great to see you! It's been forever since we hung out together. WOW! You look different. But good, don't get me wrong." Ichigo turned his head away from Grimmjow's chest where he had rested it to turn in the direction of the voice. Seeing Rukia coming towards him, he let a broad grin spread across his face. "I wouldn't have recognized you if it wasn't for your hair color. That and the fact I was told about your mating Grimmjow, so I knew that no one else would be in his arms."

"Hey midget. It's great to see you too. Thanks for the shower, it's a fabulous surprise. Where's that prissy ass boyfriend of yours? Grimmjow said he helped set this all up with you."

Rukia scowled fiercely before lightly punching Ichigo's upper arm, then quickly let a smile spread across her face. "Yeah, yeah. I'm short. But your fat."

Ichigo returned her scowl, before laughing at her comment. Rukia had loosened up in the years since they met. Some of it was because Byakuya made more of an effort to be a brother, but more of it was because of Uryu encouraging Rukia to live her own life. Not one based on obligations.

"Uryu will be here in a moment. His shirt got torn by accident when we were setting up earlier and he finally had a chance to repair it just now."

"I'm here now. You know it doesn't take me long to...Good God, Kurosaki! Is that you? I was told you were pregnant because of Urahara-san, but I wasn't told he turned you into girl!"

"I'm not a girl you fucktard!" Ichigo pouted at Uryu.

**"How many more damn times am I gonna hafta explain this shit!"**

Rukia and Uryu jumped in surprise when Shiro popped out of nowhere and started waving his arms in the air. Ichigo began snickering at his twin's look of exasperation.

**"I'm sick an' tired of explainin' this shit so listen up. Fer the last time, Ichi's a Beta. I'm a Beta. We're now twins. He's pregnant. I'm not. We're supposed ta look like this. It's sexy as hell for yer information and makes tha Alphas insane. Now, I'm not gonna deal wit' this shit no more. So spread tha word. Got that ya' bastards? Good. I need some quiet."** And with that last comment Shiro disappeared from the room. Ichigo could feel Shiro back in his inner world where he belonged and could feel Shiro sending comforting thoughts his way even though Shiro was pissed at explaining again. Even if it wasn't a very in depth explanation.

"Um. Yeah, okay. I'll ask Urahara-san about it," Uryu said in a stunned tone of voice. "I'm sure he'll fill us in on what's going on."

"That's fine. You do that. He does know all the answers about this situation. Grimm, could we go find something to eat? I haven't had anything since breakfast. I usually get a snack, but you said I needed to stay in my room and now I'm really hungry."

"Of course. I'm sorry Ichi-berry. I didn't even think of tha snack ya been grabbin."

Grimmjow led Ichigo past the stunned pair and further into the room. Grimmjow was determined to feed his pregnant mate before to much else happened. As they walked past numerous people on the way to the buffet, everyone called out greetings to the couple. Grimmjow just scowled at them, but Ichigo smiled shyly and held on tighter to his Alpha as he waved with his free hand.

Grimmjow had just settled Ichigo down on a large throw pillow and curled up next to him with an overflowing plate for the two of them to share when Renji and Buyakuya came over and sat down next to them.

"How ya' been, Ichigo? Ya look like yer goin' ta burst any day now," Renji said as he sat down on the pillow next to Grimmjow and Ichigo. Ichigo scowled from around the mouthful of food he had just eaten, at the red-head.

"My mate's doin' fine. And o'course he's gonna be big. We're havin' two cubs after all. And Ichi's due in about two months. You got...what?...one kid and four months left? Now let him eat, he ain't had lunch yet."

"A GOOD DIET IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE HEALTH OF THE BABIES!" Isshin bounced in yelling. "OF COURSE, A MOTHER'S CRAVINGS SHOULD BE INDULGED IN AS WELL. I REMEMBER WHEN MY MASAKI WAS PREGNANT WITH OUR BEAUTIFUL SON. HER FAVORITE SNACK WAS COTTAGE CHEESE WITH PEACHES AND PICKLES! IT SEEMS LIKE ONLY YESTERDAY AND NOW MY PRECIOUS FIRST BORN IS GOING TO BE A MOTHER SOON, TOO!"

"Shut up, Goat-face!" Karin yelled and appeared out of the crowd to punch him in the gut, then kick him in the back of the head; knocking him out for the time being.

"Mmmm...as annoying as yer old man is, that dish actually sounds amazing. Bya-kun," Renji leaned in to Byakuya and placed a hand on his stomach. "Would ya' do me a favor and get me a dish o' cottage cheese with pickles and peaches? It's kinda hard fer me ta get off tha floor anymore and I'm really comfortable."

"No. Unohana-taicho doesn't have that on the approved diet list she drew up for you. Therefor, you shouldn't have it."

"She's not here. I am. Unless ya want ta be sleepin' in tha guest room tha rest of the pregnancy, I strongly suggest ya rethink yer answer." Renji growled at Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at Renji in slight alarm before deciding he was very serious and left to retrieve the desired dish. Ichigo snickered quietly to himself as he and Grimmjow worked on finishing the plate of food before any more interuptions could turn up.

After Ichigo and Grimmjow were done eating and had starting talking quietly to the other couple, Rukia stood in the middle of the room and announced it was time to open presents. Everyone gathered around the cushions where Grimmjow and Ichigo were sitting and found a seat, either on the floor or on a chair that they dragged over. Ichigo found himself getting extremely nervous being at the center of attention and starting whining very quietly under his breath. Grimmjow heard the noise and pulled his Beta onto his lap to comfort him with closer contact with his Alpha. Ichigo settled down once Grimmjow's arms were wrapped around him again. It was truly the only thing that could completey calm him down anymore. Shiro could come close and was able comfort him at those times when Grimmjow was unavailable, but to be able to calm down instantly and completely, Grimmjow was the only one who was able to help Ichigo out.

Ichigo looked up at Rukia from the safety of Grimmjow's arms when she brought over the first present.

"This present's from Yuzu and Karin," Rukia said as she handed the gift to the couple.

Ichigo's eyes lit up as he accepted the gift from Rukia. He couldn't wait to see what his sisters had gotten him. They had been so excited upon being informed of their new status as aunts a couple of months ago. As Grimmjow looked on in curiousity, Ichigo tore into the brightly colored paper covering the box.

"Thanks Karin and Yuzu! The sleepers will come in handy," Ichigo beamed in appreciation at the sight of six pair of yellow and green footie pajamas. Once the first gift was opened, the rest of gift opening passed fairly uneventfully. Uryu took notes of who gave what gift so Ichigo could what thank you notes later. There were a few gifts that were rather eye opening, such as the hand quilted baby blanket from Kenpachi. When Ichigo opened that present everyone was shocked and stared at Kenpachi until he cleared his throat and growled,

"What! Yachiru tears her clothes a lot. I got tired o' always buying new ones and learned ta sew so I could fix 'em."

Ichigo took a moment to process the mental image of Kenpachi sewing little girl's clothes before continuing on with the opening of presents. Another gift that delivered a shock upon opening was from Rangiku. Ichigo opened the present and lifted the lid off the box, only to discover a frothy,black mess of silk and lace. He couldn't make out what it was until he lifted it out of the box and held it up. As soon as he did, Ichigo regretted it. Rangiku had gifted them with sexy lingere. Ichigo turned neon red and dropped the item back into the box.

"I thought the babies would end up with enough stuff that I wanted to give you something to enjoy after they're born," Rangiku said, laughing loudly.

He and Grimmjow had just about finished opening all the gifts, when Yamamoto so-taicho presented the couple with the last gift of the day, a beautiful pair of cribs. Ichigo was speechless and almost broke down at recieving the generous gift; however, he was tired and couldn't stop some tears from escaping. He was very tired by this point of the day lately and usually curled up for a nap with Shiro. Being tired always increased the intensity of the emotions he was feeling. Szayel had explained that it was all a part of the pregnancy process, but Ichigo didn't like the way his emotions ran amok with him.

As Grimmjow sat there holding Ichigo, he heard Shiro commenting privately to him,

**"Fuck. Ya need ta finish this shit and get him down fer his nap. King's inner world is complete fuck-it-all fer tha weather right now. It can't decided between rain or rainbows." **

Grimmjow frowned a bit at that information and held Ichigo a bit tighter. He hadn't realized just how neccesary the naps Ichigo had been taking were to his well being. Looking around at the party, he noticed that the crowd of people was thinning out now that the gifts were done. Grimmjow took a better hold of Ichigo and stood up, swinging Ichigo into a bridal hold. When Grimmjow stood up, Rukia appeared at his side and, raising an eyebrow at him and his armfull, inquired what the matter was with Ichigo, who was quietly sniffling and and burying his face into Grimmjow chest.

"Nothin's tha matter. Berry's just tired an' overwhelmed. The cubs take a lot outta him. Thanks fer everythin' but I gotta get him ta bed so he can get some sleep. He'll be better after that."

Grimmjow left the party after speaking to Rukia. On his way to the door, Grimmjow said his and Ichigo's good-byes to the people he passed. After leaving the slowly decreasing crowd, Grimmjow let out a sigh and carried Ichigo back to their rooms. Shiro met them at the door and held it open for Grimmjow to enter the room without fumbling with his burden. Shiro then skipped ahead and turned down the blankets, allowing Grimmjow to lay Ichigo down on the bed. Shiro tugged off Ichigo's slippers and dropped them on the floor, before crawling onto the bed and curling up next to his twin, who was still softly crying.

**"Shhh...It's alright now King. Don't worry yer pretty head over anythin'. Grimm'll deal with tha guests an' ya can stay here an' sleep with me."** As Shiro was talking, Grimmjow had pulled the blankets over the two Betas. He leaned over and gave Ichigo a passionate, yet gentle, kiss on his lips, before giving a quick peck to Shiro. Grimmjow stood still for a moment and looked down on his two mates. Grimmjow let a smile cross his face. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Twin mates and one of them pregnant with twin cubs. He took one last look at the amazing sight and left to go back to the party. He could play more with Ichigo later when the berry wasn't so tired.


	20. Chapter 20

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

**"Ichi! I gotta nother one! Ya'll never believe how large it is. This one's from Starrk's personal stash." **Ichigo looked up from his nest of pillows and blankets at the announcement his twin made, his eyes widening in delight. Ichigo squealed in delight at the sight of the oversized, red, plush pillow in Shiro's hands.

"Here Shiro! Here!" Ichigo called out, holding his hands to recieve the pillow. When Shiro placed it in his hands, Ichigo immediately hugged it to his body. "Ohhh...Shiro, it's perfect! So soft and squishy. I know right where it should go." Ichigo stood up and moved the blue pillow that he had been sitting on and replaced it with the new, red pillow his twin had provided him with. Ichigo promptly sunk back down into his nest and pulled at Shiro's arm until he sank down next to him. "Mmmm...Shiro, this is wonderful. Thanks for your help, I don't think I could have done this without you." Ichigo cuddled into his twin and purred. Shiro smiled down at Ichigo and wrapped his arms around the large bulge his twin now sported. At seven months pregnant, Ichigo was going to give birth at any time now and had begun nesting almost two weeks ago. Grimmjow had been the second to discover what Ichigo was doing.

_Flashback_

Grimmjow had entered his room one afternoon wanting to check in with Ichigo. Grimmjow had gone to the Seireitei with a present for Renji's baby shower. Ichigo wasn't allowed to travel anywhere and had been unable to go see his friend, but he still wanted to make sure that Renji recieved a gift from both his Alpha and him. When Grimmjow returned and entered their rooms, the first thing he noticed was that the bedding had been removed from their large bed. The next thing he noticed was that there was no Ichigo. He had promised to wait for Grimmjow's return in their room, because he wanted to know how the gift was recieved. Grimmjow made Ichigo promise to come back to the room after lunch to make it easier for Grimmjow to track down his Beta. Grimmjow opened the door to the bathroom thinking Ichigo might be taking a bath in the large tub. Bathing was something Ichigo loved doing since the water supported the weigh of the cubs and spared his lower back, which was increasing sore and strained. Not seeing the tub in use, Grimmjow called out and was surprised to hear Ichigo's response coming from the large walk-in closet they had. When Grimmjow entered the closet he discovered what happened to the bedding. Ichigo had pulled all the blankets and pillows into the back of the closet and was curled up in the nest he had made, hiding under some of the blankets until only his eyes were showing. Shiro was sitting on the floor beside the pile of bedding.

"What's goin' on Ichi-berry? Ya okay?" Grimmjow crouched down next to Ichigo and placed an arm around where Grimmjow thought his shoulders were.

"I don't know. Shi and I went to lunch, but when we got there it just felt so open and I didn't feel safe. So we came back to the room and Shi said he would get me a tray so I could stay in the room. But when he left, the room just seemed to large and I didn't like it. So I ducked into the closet and I felt kind of safer but it still felt too open when I was just standing in here. Ducking under the clothes in the back was better, but it wasn't comfortable so I hauled all the bedding into the back and got into it. It was just right. The bedding smells like you and then Shiro came back and I felt better." Ichigo lifted his head out of the blankets when he was answering Grimmjow and leaned into Grimmjow's leg.

**"Yer nestin', Ichi-bitch. That means yer near tha end o' yer pregnancy. Yer tryin ta hide from anythin' that might be a danger ta ya and tha cubs and, at tha same time, yer tryin' to make a safe, comfortable place ta give birth. Now, can we get ya anythin?"**

_End Flashback_

Thanks to Shiro's help, Ichigo now had a pillow from everyroom in Los Noches in his nest. Ichigo would only leave his pile to go to the bathroom, all his meals had to be brought to him. Szayel was coming to check on Ichigo every other day since the nesting had begun and said the cubs were both fine and could come at anytime.

Grimmjow was now sleeping in the nest of pillows and blankets with Ichigo everynight and staying with Ichigo as much as he could during the day. When Grimmjow couldn't be around, Shiro would exit Ichigo's inner world to be able to physically interact with his twin. Being able to talk mentally was fine, but Ichigo craved the touch of Grimmjow or Shiro for comfort and reassurance.

Ichigo tensed in Shiro's embrace and let out a grunt.

**"Ichi? Ya alright?"**

"I...don't know. I feel odd, and I hurt between my legs. My stomach started feeling tight shortly after you left to get the new pillow, too."

**"Shit! Ichi-honey, yer in labor. That pain between yer legs is yer body makin' an exit fer tha cubs. I need ta get ya ta Szayel."**

"NO! I don't want to leave! It's safe here." Ichigo yelped and pushed Shiro away, before wriggling back frantically into his nest. "I'm not going anywhere out there!"Shiro grimaced and ran his fingers through his hair. It would be better if Ichigo was in Szayel's lab. That way if something went wrong, Szayel would have everything he needed at his fingertips. On the other hand, keeping Ichigo calm was also extremely important. Shiro sighed and decided to leave the decision up to Szayel.

**"Alright, ya can stay here. Fer now. I'll go get Szayel and bring him to ya', but ya gotta do what he says. He's gonna make sure tha cubs are healthy, so what he says, goes. Got it?"**

Ichigo pokes his head out and smiles at Shiro.

"Thanks Shi. I promise I'll do what Szayel says. I want the cubs to be heathy, but the thought of leaving here makes me really nervous and feeling like I'm going to throw-up."

Shiro gave Ichigo a quick hug, stood up and left the room. Ichigo grimaced, rubbed his legs together and grabbed at his stomach as soon as his twin left.

'Shit, this is really starting to hurt,' Ichigo thought to himself. 'I wish Grimmjow would finish his meeting with Shinji about the new rules Central 46 sent over for approval or veto. Or that Shiro would get his ass back here.'

Just then the door burst open, letting Szayel and Shiro into the room. As they rushed to the closet, the two Arrancars heard Ichigo hiss in pain. Shiro sped up and reached Ichigo just ahead of Szayel. Kneeling down, Shiro grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hand from where it stuck out of the pillows and rubbed his thumb comfortingly over the back of Ichigo's hand. Ichigo squeezed Shiro's hand in appreciation.

Szayel set down the bag he had brought with him and reached out to move the pillows that were blocking his view of Ichigo. Once that was done, Szayel reached into his bag and pulled out the small wand Ichigo was used to seeing at his check-ups.

"Ichigo, I need you to lean back against your pillows. I'm going to check the cubs to make sure that they are not in any distress. Once that is done, I need to check between your legs on the process of the birth canal. If the cubs are not in distress and the canal is forming properly, it should be alright to deliver here. I will keep monitoring the cubs and if, at any point, their reiatsu drops, you will be taken to my lab for an emergency cesarean. Understood? Now, Shiro. Please help Ichigo take off his clothes. You can cover him up with one of the blankets."

After Shiro had removed Ichigo's clothing, the door to the outer room opened again.

"Ichi? Shinji wanted ta say hello. I know ya don't want ta see anyone right know but I thought...What tha fuck, Szayel? What tha hell ya doin' here?" Grimmjow paused in the door to the closet with Shinji right behind him. Grimmjow eyes grew large when he noticed Ichigo was naked except for a blanket over the lower half of his body, starting at his hips, and the Szayel's reiatsu wand was wandering all over the skin of Ichigo's large stomach. Shiro was in position behind Ichigo at this point, supporting the pregnant Beta's body and holding onto the hand Ichigo had reached over his shoulder with.

"Thank God you're here Grimmjow." Ichigo smiled up at his mate before hissing and grabbing at the bottom of his stomach with his free hand. "Fuck. This is really starting to hurt."

**"Yah, good ta see ya Alpha. It's time fer tha cubs ta be born, in case ya hadn't figured it out yet."**

Grimmjow stood in the doorway, gaping at the trio on the floor of his closet. He finally closed his mouth and moved foward when Shinji gave him a shove foward.

"It's time Grimmjow. You need to be here. I don't, so get in there and I'll go let everyone know that it's time." Shinji grinned and left the room. He couldn't wait to spread the news, since he knew everyone was impatient to see the babies. Babies weren't very common amoung the Shinigami, Visards or Arrancar and everyone was looking foward to spoiling them and playing with them. These two, and Renji's one, were going to have a lot of aunts and uncles. Shinji grinned wider as he tried to decide who to tell first.

"Grimmjow, I need you to lift Ichigo up and hold him for a moment. I need to spread something under him to absorb the fluids and other messes from the birthing process. I have a special fabric in my bag that I developed for instances like this when a patient couldn't, or in this instance won't, be moved." Szayel reached into his bag and pulled out some silvery fabric. Once Grimmjow had Ichigo lifted up and out of the way, Szayel quickly spread out the material over Ichigo's nest of pillows and had Grimmjow set Ichigo back down. "I made this fabric out of special microbes and nanites. They work together to keep the fabric clean and whole no matter what happens."

"Now, Ichigo, I'm going to place one of your legs on my shoulder. I want you grab the other leg behind your knee and hold it off to the side. I need you as open as possible for me to be able to get a good look at where the temporary birth canal will be forming."

Szayel lifted Ichigo's left leg and hooked it over his shoulder and leaned down to inspect Ichigo's perineum. Pressing a finger gently against it, Szayel looked up when he heard Ichigo let out a pain filled moan.

"That's a good sign. The fact that it hurts to be touched means the canal is almost through to the surface, overwise you wouldn't feel pain from such a light touch. Your labor is progressing quite fast. Once the canal is fully formed, your water will break shortly after and fairly soon after _that_ you will have an uncontrollable urge to push."

And Ichigo was amazed to discover that everything happened just like Szayel had said. His birth canal formed about fifteen minutes after his exam and everything passed in a blur of pain, screaming and, eventually, a sense of relief from the tremendous pressure he had been feeling since his labour had begun.

Within an hour and a half of Shiro fetching Szayel, Ichigo was holding a little girl who had wispy tufts of strawberry blond hair, teal-colored eyes, a bone fragment over the top left side of her forehead, and a tiny whole through her left shoulder. Grimmjow was holding a little boy who had a thick covering of sky-blue hair and gold colored eyes. Shiro had dissapeared into Ichigo's inner world to share the news with Zangetsu and to give them a little privacy.

Szayel smiled down at the couple and their cubs before asking,

"So what are their names? I'd like to be able to tell everyone. After all, I'm sure I'll be ambushed the second I leave your suite of rooms."

Ichigo smiled tiredly at Grimmjow, then turned to Szayel, saying, "We had decided on Amaterasu as our favorite girl's name and Aymeric as the favorite boy's name."

"Wonderful choices. I'll leave you to rest and recover now. One last bit of instruction for you, Ichigo, before I go. You should be able to nurse the cubs in a little while. Now that the delivery is over with, your body will start re-absorbing the birth canal and once that is finished it will trigger your body into producing mammary glands for the nourishment of your cubs." And with that, Szayel turned around and left, leaving a stunned Ichigo sputtering behind him.

**'Uh...did I ferget ta mention that ta ya', Ichi?'**

~FIN~


	21. epilogue

Takes place a few years after the war and Ichigo has regained his powers. The Seireitai has made peace with Huecho Mundo using the vizards as go betweens and the living world is neutral territory. Especially Urahara's shop.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutely don't own bleach. If I did, there would be a ton of wardrobe malfunctions.

**WARNING:**Contains Yaoi and MPreg. You've been warned. Bya x Renji and Grim x Ichi will contain descriptions of self-prep, anal and such, NO Dub-con or Non con

_Epilogue, 5 months after the birth of the twins_

It was yet another trip to Urahara's shoten for the poker tradition, except this time, Ichigo and Grimmjow showed up carrying babies, and Shiro came with, carrying the baby bags and a portable play pen.

Shinji opened the door for the trio since they had their hands full. As they walked past him, Shinji took the opportunity to grin down at the well bundled armfuls Ichigo and Grimmjow were carrying.

"Glad ya could make it, tonight. Yer the last ones we were waitin' on. This is tha first time everyone of tha original crowd has been able to make it in forever. Even Renji finally made it and brought little Nozumi with him."

Ichigo's face lit up at the thought of seeing Nozumi. He had only been able to visit Renji and Byakuya once since the birth of their daughter. Ichigo had been far too busy caring for his twins to make as many visits as he wanted too. Those people who wanted to see his cubs had better luck coming to Heuco Mundo for a visit, then Ichigo had in leaving to visit. He had been able to leave for only two trips. Once to the living world, taking his cubs to visit Masaki's grave, and once to Soul Society shortly after Nozumi's birth.

Shiro set up the playpen in the back of the main room, near the couch, while Ichigo and Grimmjow headed over to see Renji and Byakuya.

"Ooh...Renji, she's adorable. You're going to have your hands full in a few years trying to keep the boys away." Ichigo teased his friend when they got closer.

"Yah, yah. Yer one ta talk. Ya got yer own little princess, too." Renji commented in return. "Besides, anyone trying ta mess with my baby will have ta deal with her dad. Not something for tha faint of heart."

"Very true, Abarai-kun," Kisuke said as stepped around the corner and entered the room from the hallway.

"Urahara, have you put on some weight lately? You don't look quite the same lately." Ichigo asked, looking puzzledly at the man in question.

Urahara squirmed under the gaze of the orange-haired Beta.

"Now, Ichigo-chan. You know it's not nice to point out something like that."

"I know, but you really seem different. Have you been feeling alright lately?"

Yorouchi starting laughing uproariously from behind Kisuke, where she had been following him and began batting her hand at Kisuke's shoulder. "You'd better tell them, it's not like you could hide it for much longer anyway. Besides, it's your own damn fault for not being careful and studying further what the particles did before using them."

Kisuke grimaced and then flashed a sheepish grin at Ichigo. "Um...remember that talk I gave you almost a year ago about the special particles and gigai thoery involved with your's and Renji's pregnancy? And how those particles could cause a clone to form instead of a mixture of the two parents if a second set of DNA wasn't sampled weekly, at the very least? Well, it turns out that if someone handles the particles, without adequate protection involved, the handler can become...infected, if you will." Seeing the looks of incomprehension on the faces gathered in the room, Kisuke sighed and grabbed at the bridge of his nose. Sometimes being a genious was a burden; that, and Yorouchi's belly-busting laughs were starting to get on his nerves.

"Simple explination then. The particles invaded my body and formed a fetus. Without sex being involved."

"Oh. My. GOD!" Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji, and Shiji yelled in horror, Buyakuya looked like he was living in a nightmare and Hallibel's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Yup, I'm going to give birth to myself. But at least I'll have someone to help with my experiments who will understand everything." Kisuke said with an enormous grin.

_I did it, I did it! My first story! Thanks to everyone who read it and also thanks to those who either added the story to their favorites or to their alerts. A great big thanks to those who took the time to review, at the time of this writing..._

_brightnight003_

_metsfan101_

_TigerDemonOwnz_

_Kobee-Chan_

_Yukiryuu_

_Ginnia_

_oxogreenappleoxo_

_Phidias Bagel_

_sammyvic_

_otakufreak32_

_Wulfie89_

_SAKI-SHUNKA_

_XDARKERXDESIREX_

_GrimmIchi615_

_Nightlydemon_

_XzombiebubblesX_

_SapphireTou_

_fuyoshi-chan_

_I am planning a oneshot to accompany this story as well. Please be on the look out for it._


	22. Christmas Bonus Surprise

Grandpa Isshin at Christmas. Set in my Poker-story universe.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I own Bleach. and my name is Donald Trump. and I own a herd of magical, purple unicorns that piddle gasoline. or maybe not.

**Warning:** YAOI, MPREG, language, bodily functions

Isshin hummed Christmas songs to himself, occasionally breaking into words, as he hung garland near the ceiling of the room. As he hung the last length up, Isshin couldn't be happier with himself. His first Christmas with his grandchildren, it was going to be perfect. He looked around the room and took in the rest of the decorations, including the Christmas tree that he still needed to finish hanging the ornaments on. Heading over to a box sitting on the floor beside the tree, Isshin reached in and proceeded to finish hanging up the remaining ornaments. Isshin held up the last ornament before his eyes, rememberance clouding his eyes as he thought back to when Ichigo had given the macaroni angel to Masaki.

A buzzing sound from the kitchen drew him back from the depths of his memory, alerting Isshin to the fact that if he didn't get his butt into the kitchen and remove the cookies from the oven, he would be serving gingerbread briquettes later. Quickly hanging the angel on an available branch, Isshin hustled himself over to the stove. Grabbing an oven mitt, Isshin opened the oven door and removed the last batch of cookies. Isshin was pleased to note that the cookies were none the worse for the slight delay in removing them, as he set the cookie sheet on a cooling rack. He beamed at the thought of Yuzu's pleasure over the fact that the cut-outs she left for him to take care of, were all baked to crisp perfection. Just then the door opened, revealing the object of his thoughts.

"YUZU! MY PRECIOUS BABY GIRL! DADDY DID JUST WHAT YOU ASKED HIM TO DO AND BAKED THE COOKIES YOU MADE WITH LOVE IN EVERY BITE!"

***THUD* **

Karin dropped Isshin to the floor with a well placed boot to the head as he charged the door the two girls were currently standing in. Karin removed her footwear and turned to Yuzu, lifting the shopping bags out of her hands, and completely ignoring Isshin who was laying on the floor before them.

"Yuzu, I'll take these and drop 'em off in the kitchen for you, 'kay?" Karin didn't give her sister a chance to answer, taking the bags out of her arms, then proceeding to walk over top of the body laying on the ground in front of her.

"Hai, Karin. Thank you," Yuzu called after her sister as she bent down to remove her own shoes. "Daddy, you are going to catch a chill if you continue to nap on the floor."

Isshin immediately sprung up, "OH! MY SWEET, DARLI-OW!" Karin had come up behind him and kicked him in the back of his leg, and since Karin was the top soccer player in the prefecture, she had some power to put behind it.

"Shut it, Goat-face! You will keep to a normal, indoor volume or so help me, I will tell Kuchiki-sama that it was _your_ idea for Uryu and Rukia to elope, because you felt it was your right to, since you feel that Rukia is another daughter to you."

Isshin blanched at the thought of what the Kuchiki clan head would do to him if he thought that Isshin had had anything to do with the elopement. Rumor had it that Byakuya was beyond furious upon being informed of the fact that Uryu and Rukia had a Hawaiian beach wedding two days ago and he was looking for the head of whomever had encouraged the two to exchange vows without going through a formal, noble clan ceremony. Isshin let out a shudder at the thought. Hopefully Renji could calm Byakuya down before Uryu and Rukia came back from their vacation/honeymoon in a week.

"OF COAR...I mean, of coarse my sweet, devious daughter. How smart you are, just like your mother. Now if you will excuse me, I'll just go check on Ichigo's room and make sure it's set up for him, Grimmjow, and the twins." Isshin knew he took the coward's way out, as he stood and walked off, but he really had no desire to go up against a pissed off nobleman. Especially one that was friends with Yorouchi. Isshin felt a shudder rack his frame and ran the rest of the way to Ichigo's old room.

A few hours later, Yuzu had almost finished making dinner, Karin was setting the table, and Isshin was in his clinic, putting it back in order after having been called in for an emergency, when knocking was heard coming from the front door. The door was opened immediately following the noise.

"Hey all! Merry Christmas!" Ichigo called out as he opened the door for himself and then held it open for the tall, teal-haired man behind him. After kicking off his shoes while holding a fussy baby in his hands, Ichigo then made his way into the living room.

"Ichi-nii! It's wonderful to see you! And I'm so glad your family was able to come also," Yuzu chirped at him from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Yuzu. Could you excuse me for a minute before we do anything else? Aymeric needs a diaper change," Ichigo hefted the eight months old baby a little higher into his arms.

"ICHIGO! MY BEAUTIFUL FEMININE SON!" Isshin hollered out as he raced down the stairs. "PLE-"

***THUD***

Isshin looked up from the floor at Karin, who was holding her foot over his face.

"Want to try that again, Goat-Face? Or should I contact Kuchiki-sama?"

"Heh, heh," Isshin sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck and cautiously stood back up. "It's great to see you Ichigo. Please allow me to change him for you while you help settle Grimmjow and Amaterasu." Isshin held out his hands to a perplexed Ichigo, who handed over the now-crying baby before pushing his long orange hair out of the way again.

"Grandpa Isshin knows just what to do," Isshin crooned at the blue haired, golden eyed baby as he walked up the stairs to Ichigo's old room.

"Hold it old man. Yer fergitten somethin'," Grimmjow said from the doorway where he was still taking off his coat, not being in as much of a hurry as Ichigo since Amaterasu was sleeping happily in his arms.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Diapers," Grimmjow said with a feral grin on his face, holding out the diaper bag.

Isshin flushed a deep shade of red before walking back to grab the bag. Diaper bag now firmly in hand, Isshin excused himself upstairs.

Ichigo shrugged and returned to the entrance so he could remove his own coat. Grimmjow passed him and walked over to stand near the kitchen. Once his coat was removed, Ichigo joined his mate and daughter.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Yuzu?"

"No, but thanks for asking Ichi-nii. You got here just in time, everything is done and as soon as Daddy comes back down with Aymeric, I'll have him say a blessing, then I'll set the food on the table and we can start eating."

Just then there was a shout from upstairs. Looking vaguely alarmed, Ichigo and Grimmjow walked over to the stairs. Before they could begin going upstairs however, Isshin was coming down, holding Aymeric out and away from his body, instead of snuggling him the way he was earlier.

"What happened Goat-Face? Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked as he reached out for his son.

"Everything is just fine, my son. Now, if you will all excuse me for a mi-"

"You can leave in a minute," Karin interrupted. "Yuzu is ready to serve the food but wants to have you say a blessing before she sets it on the table. There will be time after that for you to duck out for a minute."

"Fine." Isshin moved the rest of the way into the well lit room, out from the shadowy stair well. Ichigo couldn't stop the snicker that burst out from him at the sight of the wet shirt Isshin was now wearing. Grimmjow looked extremely amused as well, before asking,

"Weren't fast enough, were ya?"

"Fast enough for what Daddy?" Yuzu asked as they approached where she was standing in the kitchen.

Ichigo and Grimmjow exchanged an amused look as Isshin ignored Yuzu and instead spoke words of thanks for the food and a healthy family gathered together. Once he was done he disappeared from the room so fast that it gave the illusion that he had used flashstep. Ichigo and Grimmjow couldn't hold back any longer, and burst into great peals of laughter, leaning into one another and clutching at the babies in their arms.

"What's so funny?" Karin asked as she made her way to the table, carrying a large ham.

"Aymeric, um...'christened'...Isshin. He doesn't like being cold, at all, so if you don't change the diaper extremely fast, he'll, well, pee on you," Ichigo explained. "Grimmjow and I have gotten _very _fast at diaper changes. And we keep a spare shirt in the diaper bag when we travel."

The loud laughter had caused Amateratsu to wake up and start crying. Grimmjow was now bouncing her in his arms, trying to calm down the teal-eyed, strawberry blond girl. Her loud cries upset her brother, making him cry as well, and causing Ichigo to bounce Aymeric as well in an attempt to calm him down.

"Can we eat now? I know both of them are hungry, since it's a little past the time they are used to getting fed," Ichigo asked.

"Hai, just buckle them into the highchairs Daddy bought, and help yourself. I cooked up unseasoned, pureed food for them since you told me they are on some solids now. The blue bowl is sweet potato, the red bowl is strawberry bannana, and the green bowl is a rice porridge with a bit of ham in it. I hope that it is alright?" Yuzu replied.

"Hell ya. Yer amazin', Yuzu. We'll hafta get ya ta cook fer the kids more often. Beats tha hell outa store bought crap," Grimmjow replied, his eyes glowing at the thought of homemade food for his children. Grimmjow loved his family and did all he could to spoil them, still having trouble believing his good fortune in securing Ichigo and Shiro as his mates, then Ichigo giving birth to twin cubs.

It wasn't until Amaterasu and Aymeric were securely strapped down into the highchairs and everyone else had sat down at the table, passing dishes around and filling plates, that Isshin finally made his re-appearance. Sitting down at the head of the table next to Amaterasu, Isshin smiled sheepishly before answering the unspoken question he could see on the other's faces.

"I thought that maybe a quick shower was in order before I rejoined everyone," Isshin ran his fingers through his damp hair before turning to smile with more confidence at Amaterasu. "How about letting Grandpa Isshin feed you Yuzu's yummy Christmas dinner? You can feel the love in every bite of food she makes."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his dad from the other side of the highchair, but handed over the spoon and plate with no comment. Getting a chance to eat a meal while it was still hot was a huge incentive to keep his mouth shut. Dinner proceeded rather well after that. Yuzu, seeing that Ichigo and Grimmjow had no objections to someone else feeding their daughter, took over feeding their son, letting the two parents have a chance to eat without interruption. All was going well until the end of the meal. Isshin was leaning over Amaterasu's tray, putting his face right in front of hers after he had just given her a spoonful of the potatoes, when she gave a great big sneeze, sending potato puree all over his face and down his shirt. All the rest of the table's occupents broke out in loud laughter at the sight of Isshin covered in orange goop from his hair line, all the way down his face, and onto his shirt.

"If you will all excuse me. I think I need to clean up again," Ishhin said as he stood up.

"I think another shower is in order too, Goat-Face," Ichigo said, managing to get the words out in between bouts of laghter.

Once Isshin left, Ichigo went and retrieved a dish cloth from the kitchen and used it to clean up his children. While Ichigo was doing this, Grimmjow helped clear the table. By the time Isshin returned, everyone had sat back down around the newly cleaned table, with Ichigo holding his daughter on his lap and Grimmjow placing some toys onto Aymeric's highchair tray. Karin had a deck of cards and was expertly suffling them in front of her.

"Grimmjow, I don't know if Ichigo told you or not, but a tradition in this family is to play card games for an hour or so, once the meal is over and the table has been cleared," Karin said as she began dealing out. "It may take a little longer this year, since you're here now. The rules are simple, we go around the table once and everyone gets a chance to call out their favorite game. If it's a game for points, 100 points are the maximum allowed. Once your game ends, pass the deck. Simple really. Since I dealt first, it's my choice. And I choose...Bullshit!"

Grimmjow looked so shocked at the swear word Karin uttered that it caused Ichigo to laugh until he had the hiccups. Yuzu calmly explained 'Bullshit' was the name of the game and proceeded to tell Grimmjow how it was played. Once Karin's game was over, Yuzu picked Knurts. When they finished that, it was time for Ichigo to deal. However he still had Amaterasu on his lap, and she made it quite clear, in a very loud fashion, that she in no way, shape, or form, wanted to be put back into her highchair. Isshin grinned, seeing his chance for a bit of cuddling with his precious grandbaby.

"I'll hold her! She needs more vitamin-G, for Grandpa," Isshin practically bounced in his seat, trying to hold in his exuberance and not yell out everything else he wanted to. Ichigo sighed and handed over his daughter, who was happy with sitting in another lap and not a highchair. Isshin beamed down at his happily cooing and babbling grandchild as she waved her hands around and fidgeted on his lap. He barely paid any attention to Ichigo when he called out 'Spoons' as his card game, consequently causing him to lose every round. When Grimmjow's turn arrived, he decided to play poker, with people betting points instead of money. It was during this game that Isshin became aware of a warmth on his lap and a lingering odor in the air.

"Um, Ichigo. I think your girl needs some attention. And after what happened earlier with your son, I feel it would be for the best if you or Grimmjow handled it."

"Ya sure, old man. I got it, Ichi-berry," Grimmjow folded his hand and stood up. Walking over to Isshin, Grimmjow picked up his happy little girl and promptly called out.

"Ichi-babe, we got a slight problem. 'Rasu oozed out again."

Ichigo whipped his head around until he was facing his mate, taking in the sight of a brown stain spreading up his daughter's back. "What? AGAIN! Damn it! I'm glad we brought the bigger sized diapers with us. I can't believe how fast they're growing. Sorry Yuzu, Karin. Please excuse us, we need to get her cleaned up. Please watch Aymeric for us and we'll make it quick," Ichigo stood up and moved away from the table, following after Grimmjow as he made his way upstairs and into the bathroom.

Isshin looked down at his lap and grimaced at the sight of baby poo on his shirt and pants. When he heard the tub turn on, Isshin heaved an enormous sigh and resigned himself to waiting until the tub and shower were free again.

About fifteen minutes later, Ichigo came back downstairs with Amaterasu in his arms, now dressed in her pajamas. Grimmjow following closely behind, pulling on a clean shirt.

"My turn!" Isshin shouted and jumped up from his chair, sprinting up the stairs and into the bathroom, not paying any attention _whatsoever_ to the laughter following up the stairs after him.

By the time Isshin was showered, dressed, and back down again, everyone had moved to the living room and was snacking on the cookies that Yuzu had made and Isshin had baked. Karin was sitting in a recliner with Amaterasu on her lap, Yuzu was handing around the cookies, and Ichigo was sitting on the sofa with Grimmjow and Aymeric. Drawing a deep breath, Isshin marched over to the sofa and sat down beside Grimmjow, who was currently holding Aymeric.

"SO MY PRE-" Isshin interrupted himself at the sight of the look Karin was sending his way. Clearing his throat, Isshin began again. "So, Grimmjow. Could I trouble you to hand over my PRECIOUS GRAN, um. Can I hold Aymeric?"

Grimmjow shrugged and handed over his son. Isshin beamed as he got his hands on his grandson again. Settling Aymeric securely on his lap and wrapping his arms around the baby, Isshin was once again oblivious to everything else going on around him, completely mesmerized by the baby babble pouring forth from the little one on his lap.

Ichigo and Grimmjow shared a look at the sight of Isshin and Ichigo let a smirk spread across his lips. Ichigo had told Grimmjow that Isshin would be completely calm with a baby in his lap, but Grimmjow didn't believe him, so much so that he had bet Ichigo a week's worth of night duty for the babies. Grimmjow grimmaced at the sight of Ichigo's smirk, knowing that he had a week of getting up in the middle of the night to take care of the babies, without waking Ichigo up.

Grimmjow sighed, then laughed at himself. Throwing his arm over Ichigo's shoulder, and using his hand to pull the lithe male flush against his body, Grimmjow planted a kiss onto his mate's forehead, vowing to stop making bets with Ichigo. After all, Ichigo never made a bet unless he was sure of the outcome.

While the two mates were involved in cuddling each other, Isshin stood up and started tossing Aymeric up into the air. Ichigo was so involved with Grimmjow that he didn't notice what Isshin was doing until he heard Karin's exclaimation.

"EWWW! That's so GROSS!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow immediately focused their attention on Isshin. Ichigo felt his jaw drop open in shock at the sight of his father. Beside him, Grimmjow was doubled over in laughter, gasping and shaking as he tried to draw air into his lungs. Standing up, Ichigo moved over to his father, taking in the sight of Isshin covered in barf, from head to toes.

"You were tossing him or something similar, weren't you," Ichigo stated, rather than asked. "Aymeric tends to throw up if he gets to riled up within an hour or so of eating. Hand him over. I need to put him in his pajamas anyway, and you need to clean up. Again."

As Isshin went to go upstairs yet again, he couldn't stop the heartfelt words from bursting out. "WHY, OH WHY, ARE MY PRECIOUS, BEAUTIFUL GRANDBABIES ALLERGIC TO ME?" Isshin was so upset by this point that he completely ignored Karin, who was trying to get his attention and shut him up. "OH MASAKI! WHAT SHALL I DO?" By this point, Isshin was wailing and kneeling in front of Masaki's poster.

**"Damn it, ya old goat!" **Shiro yelled, poping out into the room from inside Ichigo's inner world. **"I was asleep! What tha fuck do ya think yer doin'? I'm gonna pound ya!" **Shiro took a step closer to Isshin only to be yanked back, falling onto Grimmjow's lap , where he promptly snuggled in and began to purr. Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow's side and set his hand on Shiro's leg for comfort.

"Um...What's going on?" Isshin looked hard at the threesome on the couch, especially at the albino version of Ichigo.

"This is why I didn't want you acting like a spazz today. Ichigo called me up last week and gave me the heads up that you needed to be reigned in. He said in no way, shape, or form should Shiro be pissed off. Ichi said they would explain tonight."

Everyone now looked at the threesome sitting on the couch, questions filling their eyes.

Ichigo turned an inquistive look at Grimmjow, getting a nod in return. "Shiro went into heat three weeks ago. Szayel confirmed two weeks ago that Shiro is pregnant. Surprise!"

Isshin's face lit up and he jumped up from the floor, where he had been kneeling before Masaki's poster. "I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER AGAIN! YES! YES! OH MASAKI! OUR DARLING, PRECIO-"

***THUD*THUD*THUD* **

Karin kicked out repeatedly, causing Isshin to bounce off the floor a few times. Looking down at his now unconscious form, Karin wiped her baby-barf covered foot off on a clean section of Isshin's shirt. Karin's face then filled with an evil grin. "He knew the consequences for breaking our deal. Now it's time to arrange for Byakuya to hear that Rukia's and Uryu's elopement was all his idea."

"Was it really?" Ichigo looked highly intrigued at the thought.

"No idea. But Toshiro will appreciate having someone to throw under the bus. And if Goat-Face is busy avoiding Byakuya, then Tosh and I can finally get in a few good dates without being interrupted."

Ichigo felt a smile at the thought of Isshin being hunted down by Byakuya and began to laugh. Only his family could have such a Christmas, and as he snuggled into the arms of his mate and twin, he realised that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Far away, in the Seireitei, Byakuya was cuddling in bed with his new husband, thankful that Yamamoto was willing to marry them with such short notice. He would have to thank Uryu and Rukia for agreeing to the elopement he had suggested. It was just the thing to distract the clan elders with, allowing him to marry Renji. By the time the clan elders found out they were married, it would be too late to do anything about it.

Byakuya smiled and kissed Renji's sleeping head. 'Happy Christmas to me,' he thought.

_Yes, I have experienced everything written herein that involved baby-bodily functions. Including a time where my 4 month old son decided that the scent of clean clothing on me, was nauseating. Just me, no one else. He barfed on all 7 shirts I had packed for the trip in 20 minutes._


	23. 100 favs bonus

**********set before my christmas bonus, thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted, and favorited. this is my thanks for reaching 100 favs.************

**Warnings:** YAOI, MPREG, Langauge, GrimmXShiro, implied GrimmXIchi

**Disclaimer: **do not, nor have I ever owned any anime, especially bleach

* * *

><p>Ichigo grimaced to himself and shifted himself around as he sat in the rocking chair nursing his daughter. Grimmjow caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned until he could see his mate's face.<p>

"What's tha matter, Berry? Is 'Rasu being fussy 'bout nursing again?"

"No," Ichigo scowled at Grimmjow. "She's fine. DAMNIT!"

Grimmjow jumped as Ichigo swore and leapt to his feet. Watching worriedly as Ichigo began to pace the room with his daughter held against one shoulder, Grimmjow quickly set his son, Aymeric, back in his crib. Grimmjow then hurried over to where Ichigo was pacing and wrapped his arms around the lithe, orange-haired Beta. Holding him in place, Grimmjow placed his head on top of Ichigo's.

"Something's botherin' ya. Now cough it up."

Ichigo twisted in Grimmjow arms until he was face to face with his Alpha.

"I don't know! Something feels off and I can't figure out what. It's like something is buzzing in my brain and the sensation is driving me insane!"

Ichigo could feel tears of frustration pour down his face as he spoke to Grimmjow. He really didn't know why he was feeling so..so...GAH! Ichigo mentally threw up his arms in exasperation. This was his body and he couldn't even describe how he felt. Ichigo felt Grimmjow release him from the comfort of the encircling arms and looked up in puzzlement.

"Give me tha squirt and get yourself into tha bedroom. I'll be there in a sec. Jus' let me lay tha brat down."

Ichigo nodded and let Grimm take Amaterasu from his arms. As soon as his arms were empty, Ichigo did as his Alpha wanted and left the nursery. When he reached the bedroom, Ichigo was overcome by a burning sensation that was at once immediate and, yet, very far away. Sitting on the bed, Ichigo felt more tears pour down his face as he waited for Grimmjow to be done dealing with their twin cubs.

About 15 minutes had passed before Grimmjow was certain his cubs were down for the night and he quickly made his way to the bedroom. When he got there, Grimmjow was shocked to see Ichigo curled up on top of the bed, whimpering. Rushing over to the bed, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo onto his lap and forced the Beta to look into his eyes. Once he had done so, Grimmjow was able to see pain and confusion swirling in the depths of Ichigo's beautiful golden flecked, chocolate colored eyes.

"Come on and talk ta me, Ichi. I can't read yer damn mind. Ya gotta tell me what's up."

Ichigo whimpered and tried to pull his head away from Grimmjow, but Grimmjow had a firm grasp on his chin and wasn't about to release his grip any time soon. Giving in, Ichigo finally spoke up.

"I don't know what's wrong. I've been feeling off all day and as the day went on I started feeling worse. Now I kinda feel like I'm burning. But at the same time it doesn't feel like I'm the one who's hurting. Does that make any sense?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment and cautiously asked if Ichigo had heard from Shiro at all today.

When Ichigo answered that he had not, Grimmjow got a feeling that he knew what might be causing the problem.

"Call yer twin out, and don't take "NO" as an' answer. Ya hear me. Make him come out."

Ichigo looked puzzled but did as his Alpha said.

'Shi? You there? Grimm wants to see you.'

**'NO! Not gonna. An'ya can't make me.'**

Ichigo firmed his lips and entered his mindscape, determined to do as he was told. Once inside, Ichigo could see no sign of Shiro anywhere, but he could feel in better detail the burning sensation that had hit him a few minutes ago. Only this time, the sensation had a direction. Curious, Ichigo followed the feeling and finally found Shiro curled up in a ball against one of the skyscapers. Placing a hand on his twin, Ichigo was shocked to feel how hot Shiro's skin was. Grabbing ahold of him, Ichigo pulled the both of them back out to the real world and their Alpha.

When Ichigo opened eyes he hadn't even realized that he had closed, he noticed three things. First, he felt normal for the first time that day. And it felt _wonderful_. The second thing he noticed was that he had been successful in pulling Shiro out with him. And the last thing he noticed was that he was in the process of falling off of Grimmjow's lap. He discovered this because Shiro shoved him off and proceeded to straddle Grimm's lap, writhing and thrusting his hips up against the bluenette.

"What the FUCK!" Ichigo hollered out, just managing to save himself from landing on the floor. Staggering to a more upright position from the crouch he had landed in, Ichigo was shocked to see Grimmjow was now pinned to the bed and that Shiro had _somehow,_ in the few seconds it took Ichigo to stand up, ripped off all of the clothing the two had been wearing.

Grimmjow was no less shocked than Ichigo. He had thought that Shiro might have been the source of Ichigo's discomfort, but had no idea that having Shiro brought out of Ichigo's inner world would result in this. Pulling Shiro away from his face for a moment, Grimmjow got a good look at his other Beta.

Shiro's eyes were heavily lidded as lust swirled through his unique gold-on-black eyes, his normally pale cheeks were heavily flushed, and his breath was coming in rapid, shallow pants. Grimmjow inhaled deeply, taking in Shiro's scent, and began to swear.

"Ichi-bitch, ya hafta leave fer now. I know what tha problem is an' ya haven't been cleared by Szayel yet, so I suggest ya find somethin' ta do fer awhile. Yer twin's in heat. Which means he needs ta mate wit' me."

Ichigo blushed and quietly left the room. He had no problem with his Alpha and twin mating without him, although he actually kind of wished that he had been given the all clear healthwise from Szayel so he could join in. But Szayel had informed him that mating before the twins were fully weaned could cause his milk supply to dry up and Ichigo didn't want that to happen, so off Ichigo went. Hopefully, there was a new movie or two in the rec room. Ichigo sighed as he headed off. Someday, the three of them wouldn't have interference from the cubs and when that day happened...Ichigo couldn't stop the preditory look that over took his face.

Meanwhile back in their bedroom, Grimmjow had his hands full of a needy, in-heat Beta. It was all he could do to slow things down enough to get them both fully on the bed and not half hanging off. Just as he thought that he had things under control, Grimmjow was shocked out of that mindset as Shiro shimmied down his body and, without any warning, sucked his half-hard length deep into his hot, wet mouth. Grimmjow groaned and felt himself harden fully as Shiro deep throated him and swallowed around his member. This went on for a few minutes until Grimmjow thought that he might lose his mind from the sensations Shiro was invoking in his body.

Shiro gave one last, pulling suck, releasing Grimm's massive erection with a pop, before crawling back up his Alpha's rock hard body. As much as he had loved the treat that he had found, he now needed something more. Something his body was literally on fire for. Shiro reached his goal and dove foward, pining Grimm's arms to the bed with his knees and attaching his lips to those of his mate, while at the same time, he reached back with one hand and pulled Grimmjow's erection into position at his tightly clenching hole. Shiro grinned into the kiss he was bestowing on his mate, and, without any other warning, took his mate fully into him.

Grimmjow let out a shocked groan at the feeling of Shiro's heat suddenly wrapping around his throbbing cock and couldn't help but buck up, trying to put more of his needy length into the tight, moist heat that was trying to pull him deeper. Shiro swallowed all the noises he made in his ferocious kissing and began to ride Grimmjow in a grinding manner, letting his own cock be sandwiched between their two bodies. Grimmjow wanted to thrust harder into his mate, but couldn't get enough leverage to do so. Just when Grimmjow thought he might go insane if the pace didn't pick up, Shiro let go of his lips and sat up, further impaling himself on his Alpha's thick cock.

Grimmjow howled as Shiro began to bounce on his lap, taking in his length deeper and harder in this new position. Reaching up, Grimmjow began to fist the long, pale length that was bobbing and dancing, oozing copious amounts of pre-cum across his stomach. Grimmjow didn't know how much more he could take, when he felt Shiro's silken heat begin to clamp down on him. Fisting Shiro's erection faster, Grimmjow screamed out his release as Shiro suddenly sprayed his seed across the bluenette and his tensing, quivering muscles clamped down, hard, on Grimmjow's buried length. Grimmjow could do nothing but lay there and scream out Shiro's name as he felt his seed pump deep within his mate.

Afterwards, as he felt exhaustion drag at him after that intense orgasm, Grimmjow was shaken out of his stupor by Shiro attacking his mouth again. Raising his brows in surprise, Grimmjow felt alarm, even as he began to feel himself harden all over again, as Shiro released his lips and spoke to him for the first time during this whole affair.

**'Ya didn't think jus' once was gonna satisfy me, did ya? Ya ain't gonna be able ta walk fer a week without icing yer dick when I'm done with ya.'**

'Oh shit!'

* * *

><p><em>If Shiro=uke, than set aggresive=full force.<em>


End file.
